Fatal Frame - Boy Of Blue Flames
by Pokibal2001
Summary: "One day, I'll show them. I'll show them I can be an exorcist no matter what they say!" She declared, her pink eyes burning fiercely. When a teenaged girl aspires to be an exorcist by fighting demons with just an antique camera, not many were impressed. None of them however, knew of the Camera Obscura's true function nor do they know said girl kept deep secrets not even she knew.
1. Introduction Arc - Beginnings

Fatal Frame: The Boy with Blue Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor Fatal Frame. They belong to the owner of their respective franchises.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap, this is my first time writing this fic based on Blue Exorcist. How I got myself in the fandom is through the recent promo of the anime's second season covering the Impure King Arc and I got hooked into the series instantly even though some of the spoilers were a bit too noticeable. Half-demon boy that is cheerful and kind-hearted, yet out to defeat the Devil that is his father, sign me up!**

 **As for Fatal Frame, it was two years ago when I heard of the Japanese release of Fatal Frame 5: Maiden of Black Water and I got interested immediately. I never played the games but I see some playthroughs of it. The idea of not being completely defenceless against malevolent ghosts and fighting back with an antique camera intrigued me because I saw enough of the Grudge and the Ring and a few other Asian ghost films that has me grabbing my hair in frustration because of how utterly helpless people were when facing bloodthirsty spirits. The games really helped me soothe that frustration and for that, I'm a closet fan of the series.**

 **Soon enough, I got ideas running through my head of a potential story regarding a crossover between Blue Exorcist and Fatal Frame. I mean, honestly… The idea of fighting not just ghosts but also exorcising demons with the famed 'Camera Obscura' from the Fatal Frame series and incorporate it into the Blue Exorcist universe would entertaining and funny as heck.**

 **Even though I'm new to this fandom, I can easily imagine both the reactions of demons and exorcists in regards to a simple antique camera that has the potential to KO any supernatural creature be it a demon or a ghost. How the camera is perceived in the Blue Exorcist universe would be explained more as the story goes on.**

 **Obviously I have to changes certain elements in order to combine both series' into one universe, the more obvious being the ghosts. Since those type of demons are supposedly the kin of the King of Spirits, Azazel, I have to mark the story as slightly AU. It helps that said demon king hasn't made its debut appearance in both the manga and anime yet so it's easier for me to take artistic liberties.**

 **Enough already, this A/N has gone long enough. Let's dive in.**

 **Small warning, there a slight mention of suicide and suggestiveness.**

 **Introduction Arc One: Beginnings**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two lovers who meant the world to each other.

Her name was Kawa Ushioni, a shrine maiden with unwavering faith.

His name is Shio Harari, a folklorist who believe deeply in the 'other world'.

It is said that their bond was so deep that their spiritual love alone serves as a repellent to spirits who wished to harm them.

They cross paths that one fateful day when the two happened to be attending the blooming festival of the cherry blossom trees. Although, the more appropriate description of how they met exactly would be that Shio accidently spilled his cup of tea on Kawa's kimono while he wasn't looking, staining the poor girl's dress with a noticeable botch. Horrified, the former apologised profusely as he mentally made plans to make up for his mistake while the latter froze on spot, confused at the sudden turn of events. Kawa (whose heart is very understanding) forgave Shio for his accidental blunder and she even became flustered when he offered to buy a new kimono for her.

Eventually, the two took an interest in establishing a friendship between them and began talking earnestly to each other. As days flew by after the festival, their friendship grew stronger and genuine with each bonding moment. Months past, the pair's bond has become so deep they're practically the best of friends and understood each other so well. The one common factor that contributes so well to this beautiful friendship is that both Kawa and Shio has the 'Sixth Sight', the ability to see ghosts and demons that could not easily be seen by the naked eye.

However while Kawa's 'Sixth Sight' is naturally induced from her birth thanks to her bloodline (the Ushioni family is said to have high spirituality, in fact), Shio's one was received through a 'Spirit Wound' from a hostile demon that had once attacked him in his childhood; hence his belief in the supernatural. Since the both of them has been ostracised by others for seeing the 'unseen', the duo took comfort in the fact they can understand each other's burdens of their abilities.

Predictably, that deep friendship blossomed into a love so strong that Shio eventually proposed to Kawa and she said yes, their feelings of delight mutual.

Regrettably however, their love story has no happy ending whatsoever. In fact, no one is sure if there is an ending at all.

The very same demon that once injured Shio in the past came back with a vengeance for reasons unknown, striking the poor man down while he separated from his beloved in that one crucial moment. When Kawa heard news of his drowned body floating near the beach, the woman sank deep into the oceans of despair.

Since then, nobody knew what happened to her. It was as if she wiped herself off the map. Some say she isolated herself from society in her grief while others guessed that she couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide in silence.

Whatever the case is, the only known evidence left behind by Kawa is a mysterious antique camera that Shio used to own during his research on folklore regarding the supernatural.

The 'Camera Obscura', the (in) famous invention of Dr Kunihiko Asou which is unfortunately the laughingstock of both Assiah and Gehenna because no one has any proof of the camera's supposed ability to exorcise demons and ghosts.

It has been passed on her nearest blood relative.

Her daughter, Mizu Sugori.

…

…

…

Wait a minute.

How could Kawa have a daughter when she and Shio weren't even married! Heck, their last names are even different. And no, there was premarital sex involved nor has Kawa loved another man since her fiancé's death. So how could this happened?

The truth can only be found in their daughter's story. A tale of a teenage girl, armed with an underrated camera that could protect her from the demons of Gehenna and her life journey to become a competent and recognised exorcist alongside her friends; including a certain fiery half-demon that may or may not have the answers she was looking for.

Her parents' tale is not yet over, but has moved on to their daughter's. This is her story.

* * *

Mizu Sugori is not amused at this disgusting piece of atrocity. Not at all.

"This is so stupid!" She yelled indignantly, throwing her stupid novel across her bedroom. The book that she was reading has got to be one of the worse and most upsetting stories she had ever experienced reading.

Apparently, the plot is about a doomed romance between a hyper girl whose curiosity knows no bounds and a brooding boy whose heart has been shattered by a former ex. After 28 chapters' worth of touching relationship development between the protagonists, the last 4 chapters has said ex crawling back to the main boy and that stupid…

That utterly, stupendously stupid hypocrite thinks he made a good decision to hook up with his ex-girlfriend once more despite breaking the heart of the girl who tried so much to be a good friend (and potential lover) to him.

Frankly, Mizu is done with that trash of a plot that called itself a romance story. Whoever wrote this book must be aiming to break the hearts of romance lovers everywhere and as a dedicated fan of love itself, the honey brown long-haired girl is not amused.

Completely and one hundred percent unamused.

Soon, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it!?" Mizu growled, not happy at the sudden interruption of her angry thoughts as furious bubble-gum pink eyes glared at her bedroom door.

"Woah! Uh, Mizu, it's me, Nina! Can I go in?" Her younger sister replied, a slight tint of confusion colouring her tone. Mizu reckoned that it's probably because Nina Sugori was wondering why her adopted older sister seemed a bit irritated.

Sighing, Mizu answered back, "Fine, come on in."

The bedroom door opened and revealed a Japanese girl 3 years younger than 15 year old Mizu, her jet black hair styled in a ponytail as her chocolate brown orbs watched her big sister in confusion. Wearing her formal school attire, she walked in wearing her school bag on her back in tow. Mizu's eyebrows rise up into her hairline in surprise. Now that her mind cleared a bit from the anger, she realise that her adorable little sister hasn't left for school yet since it's still morning. Why did Nina come into her bedroom in the first place?

"Little sis? Why aren't you at school yet?" Mizu asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh…Uh, umm… Mom, ask me to buy groceries when school is over but there's this special limited edition poster of Miss Marcia and the official release is right after school so I don't want to be late before the stock ran out!" Nina squealed, letting the words spill from her mouth so fast that her adopted older sister strained her ears to understand between the lines.

Mizu pinched the top of her nose as she closed her eyes and sigh in exasperation, "All this just get one poster? I know 'Miss Marcia' is that very famous 'singer/idol' of our time but this is ridiculous!"

"So can you buy the groceries instead? Pretty please? I really want it." The younger sister begged, bringing out her 'cute doll eyes' that always wrapped Mizu under her thumb and Mizu simultaneously hated yet love that adorable gaze every single time because her sister can be so cute if she wants to. Granted, the older sister could pretty much do the same thing with the added benefit of her pink eyes but she was too distracted by that endearing expression of pleading on her face.

Predictably, Mizu relented with another sigh. This time though, with amusement.

"Alright, fine. I'll go buy groceries. Now get to school already. And stay away from the dark alleys!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Nina beamed with gratitude as she hurried out of the room with a skip in her step, "I know! And thank you so much, big sis! I owe you one!"

Shaking her head with her hand on her hip at such a sight, Mizu was about step out as well when she heard a shocked gasp. Before she could comprehend what happened, Nina came running back and shoved two things onto the palms of her hands. A bundle of yen and a grocery list.

Befuddled, she stared at her younger sister apologising profusely with a panicked expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to give you the stuff mom gave me to buy the groceries!" Nina cried before running out of Mizu's room again and shouted, "See you after I got my poster! And buy me a carton of milk okay! Don't forget about the camera!"

Rolling her eyes, the reminder had Mizu grab out for the antique, vintage camera placed on her personal studying desk and hung the straps connected to it over her neck. Despite being a bit rusty, the 'Camera Obscura', as her adopted parents called it, has a nice shade of oak brown coated over it, has special filament tube above the view finder that shines whenever 'something' gets detected and its relatively small size makes it convenient enough to be portable to anyplace at any given time.

If Mizu wants to be honest, there are obviously much better quality cameras that is even better than hers with some of them being digital types that does not require to use film at all. However, she has no desire to get rid of it whatsoever and her entire adopted family agrees with her.

As the only memento of her birth parents that she possessed, Mizu treasured said camera very much. It helps that its traditional-like aesthetic made it pleasing to look at and it somehow contains an endless supply of Type-07 film (she has no idea how that works) so unless she replaced the film with other different types, she doesn't have to worry about having a limited supply of film.

There's also one other reason why the camera is so important to her and her family but she rather not dwell on it. It's not night time yet so other than avoiding dark alleys, she has no reason to even think about the 'reason'.

Strolling out of her room and into the living room where the main door is located, she called out to her mother cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going buy to the groceries!"

"What!? I thought I told your sister to get the groceries for the week, not you!" Her mother, Saya Sugori, her voice rising up in surprise.

"It's okay, mom! I need the exercise, see you at lunch!" Mizu replied, opening the main door before leaving her house and shutting it close.

Saya sighed as she wiped another cup of glass. That lazy daughter of hers, passing the responsibility to her adopted elder sister. It's no wonder why she heard her shouting about buying her milk.

Since its still morning, she should have known nothing bad could happen as long as Mizu and Nina stayed away from shadowy areas but she still hoped that her daughters remain safe. After that 'incident', she has never felt more grateful to the birth parents of Mizu in the fact that they have the decency to at least create a measure of protection for their daughter (and in extension, Nina) from the perils of the 'unseen' even in the afterlife. That camera is such a blessing…

* * *

"Finally, I'm here at last…" Mizu murmured under her breath as bubble gum pink eyes surveyed the supermarket that either she or Nina usually brought groceries from. As the building itself is quite a distance away from her family apartment, it took at least a 45 minute ride by bus to reach there and the honey brown-haired girl mourned at the fact that she has to carry a week's worth of groceries since both sisters does fancy going there every day.

In fact, she's been extremely lucky to not see 'them'.

Maybe there is an off day for those little bastards.

' _I'll get you back someday, Nina…'_ She thought to herself, plotting vengeance on her poor little sister in mind.

Crossing her arms upon her grey sweater, Mizu walked in with hopes that that she would avoid that terrifying plump lady with butterfly clips in her bushy tangerine hair. Apparently, she was called the 'big boss' of the supermarket by the employees who worked there and she has no desire to meet her. The last time Miza crossed paths with her was when she and Nina went together to the store that day… Let's just say 'crying over spilt milk' is a literal metaphor turned into an incident and they almost got kicked out.

Fortunately, she has observed that the scary woman wasn't around the mart today and Mizu was glad that she doesn't have to face her or otherwise it would be embarrassingly awkward. The way her glasses glinted when she's pissed… Nevertheless, that lady alone added more motivation to act out her revenge against Nina for buying groceries. How she let herself get enthralled by her little sister's cutesy gaze, she has no idea. (In other words, internal denial.)

Grabbing a nearby buggy from the entrance and entered the mart, she walked aisle to aisle as she looked down at her grocery list…

Things to buy:

1\. The preferred fruits and veggies

2\. The usual pounds of meat

3\. Several cartons of milk (Chocolate and strawberry flavours included)

4\. Wholemeal bread

5\. Ramen of different flavours

…..

Being completely focused on her list, Mizu did not realise that there was somebody walking right beside her and the eventual collision that followed after. Had she been more attentive, she would have noticed the slump shoulders and the look of dejection on his face.

*Bump!*

"Kya!"

"Ca-crap!"

Falling on her butt with her hand underneath to soften the impact, she yelped in pain and quickly took her sore hand and rubbed it tenderly. Mizu look up with intentions of glaring at the offending person but instead, ends up gawking when she realised who he was.

Rin Okumura.

The boy who attended the same kindergarten as she was in.

The boy who everyone in school called 'the Demon child'.

The boy who she feel regretful for ignoring him in her childhood.

Said boy has a panicked look on his face and has the decency to look shameful for what happened. Granted, it was her fault for not looking but he hasn't been attentive either.

"I'm sorry! I…Uh… Here, take my hand!"

Blinking like an owl, Mizu simply grabbed his calloused hand and a static buzz started to play in her head as foreign memories began to flow through her mind.

* * *

 _ **'I suppose I should have known… Ever since I was a little kid, I was just not normal.'**_

 **"How could a child be so ferocious?" A woman say.**

 **"I wished he just disappear from here!" Another woman cursed.**

 **"You would think he's a demon child…" The third woman scoffed.**

 **She could feel what he was feeling. The deep scorn that resonated within those hurtful words.**

 **The feelings of loneliness that made him feel so isolated...**

 **Being called a 'demon' so much...**

 **"But I'm not. I'm not a demon," A younger Rin growled in frustration, "No, I'm NOT!"**

* * *

"…Hello?" A boyish, masculine voice asked quietly freed Mizu out of her reverie.

Guilt-ridden, bubble-gum pink eyes meet confused, electric blue orbs.

Not to mention, from the way he tilted his head and waved his hand in front of her shows that she has spaced out in front of him.

 _'What a wonderful way to introduce yourself to him, Mizu. Dammit Mitori…'_

Biting her lips, she look down and muttered softly, "I'm sorry. I should have looked where I'm going. Please, don't be mad at me."

Mizu winced slightly at the last sentence. She did not just say that. Oh crap, he's not going to shout at her, would he? They may be in public space but the Rin she remembered from her childhood has a ferocious temper, especially with those bandages on his face that was no doubt a result from one of his fights. He scared so many of the children and adults but at the same time, it was some of the children's fault for being mean bullies and how ignorant the adults were…

To her pleasant surprise, his response was not what she expected.

If anything, Rin was the one did not expect her to be suddenly be so mortified at him at all. Judging from the way his confusion gave way to shock, her reaction was not what he had in mind.

"Wha-what do you mean, I'm mad at you? If anything, I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you! It's my fault I bumped into you so… Don't be sorry." Rin spoke quickly with guilt in his tone, shame filling his face as he hadn't meant to unnerve her.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Mizu has not expected him to be so… Bashful, is that it? Taking a deep breath, she replied shakily, "I… Okay… I understand."

The surrounding atmosphere has become so awkward and tense that both teenagers struggled to find words to speak at all. They certainly did not expect such a turn of events. When Mizu started to really notice that Rin was wearing clothing reminiscent of a supermarket worker, the words came streaming out of her mouth once she found a topic that she hoped would change this horrible awkwardness.

"You work here, Rin?" Mizu blurted out, the surprise in her voice evident.

He gasped in amazement, "Wha-whoa! How do you know my name!?"

Panicking for a moment, her pink eyes darted around and zeroed in on his nametag on his work uniform. Oh thank god, she found a perfect excuse.

"Your nametag?" She deadpanned as she pointed her finger at said item, hoping that her half-lidded eyes made her answer more convincing.

"Oh…Hehe, I guess it should've have been obvious." Rin chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, hiding the fact he's blushing in embarrassment.

After a few moments of silence, Rin let out an anxious grin showing off his teeth and the teenaged girl could not help but be so distracted by the unusually canine-like fangs in his mouth that she almost missed his question.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a polite tone, though Mizu could detect a bit of edginess underneath it.

"Oh! Um… Yes, can you help find these stuff?" She replied with a nervous smile of her own as she lend Rin her grocery list. Since they met, she might as well ask him for help since he works in the mart.

Then a sudden thought come into her mind. As a weekly buyer at the supermarket alongside her sister, she had never seen Rin as part of the staff there before. Did he just work here recently this week?

"Oh no…" Mizu heard the teenaged boy muttered in horror and that broke her out of her mental musings, prompting her to stare at Rin in alarm.

That's when she noticed his face went blank as he pondered over the list.

"Actually, this is my first day at work and I'm not really familiar with the place. Sorry…" The boy with navy-blue hair lamented as he look down with a frown, his face etched with shame once more. His confession more or less confirmed her suspicions.

Mizu wondered if it's possible for someone her age to pull off the saddest looking face that she has ever seen, especially when his azure blue orbs turned so dull. Not even Nina could re-enact such an expression and for once in her life, Mizu felt like giving the poor boy a hug of comfort just to stop him from being depressed.

 _'Then how come you totally ignored him while he's crying alone on the swings when we're children, huh?'_ She thought in bitter self-deprecation.

Unfortunately, hugging seems like such an intimate action to do so she settled for a pat on his shoulder. This cause him to look up at her in surprise at the unexpected gesture.

"Well…" Mizu smiled gently at Rin, "Maybe we can help each other out? We both look for the groceries together. That way, I can get the groceries and you'll know your way around much better. How does that sound?"

Mizu admired the way his blue eyes brightened like stroked flames as he grinned genuinely at her suggestion, her effort in cheering him up has been a success.

"That's-that's a good idea! Let's do that!" Rin exclaimed and then noticed the nearby buggy that was totally ignored since their collision, "Oh, wait a minute. Let me help you push your buggy."

"Wa-wait a minute!? You don't have to-"

"No, its fine," He interrupted quickly, "It's my fault I bump into you. Let me make up for you."

 _'But it's my fault too. I wasn't looking as well…'_ Mizu thought to herself sadly but could not bring herself to protest out of guilt. In those few minutes of talking with the enigma that is Rin Okumura, he has been nothing but kind and sweet to her with none of his supposed 'demonic anger' directed at her. Had she attempted to be friends with him while they were younger, they could have the potential have a deep friendship that they might both appreciate.

 _'It's too late for that now, might as well make the best of it.'_ She sighed in resignation before smiling gratefully at the navy-haired boy for his offer of help.

"Thank you, Rin," Mizu beamed in gratitude before turning around with tenacity in her steps, "Now, let's go find those groceries!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" Rin replied in jest, just as eager; resulting Mizu to giggle in response as they walked around the mart while conversing to themselves in casual topics.

Unknown to the both of them however, the tubular filament above the viewfinder of the Camera Obscura has been emitting a faint blue glow ever since Mizu bumped into Rin.

* * *

"She made you do all of that? I thought this is your first day at work!" Mizu gawked as she stared incredulously at Rin who packed a few cartons of milk with different variety of flavours into the half-filled buggy, her rosy eyes widened in disbelief at the very thought of that that crazy lady that ruled the supermarket forcing the blue-eyed boy to do the impossible.

Impossible stuff like carrying a hundred or so boxes, gathering all the used up buggies into one line and etc. Mizu's left eye began to twitch at the unfairness of it all as her opinion of the plump woman lowered even further.

"Yeah, that's what she did but it kinds of also my fault since I messed up everything. I'm surprised she hasn't fired me by now," Rin scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he grimaced at the memories of all the careless mistakes he made over the course of his job, "I'm usually much more careful with my hands too. What gives…?"

Mizu gave him a sympathetic frown and gave him another pat on his shoulder, prompting surprised cobalt blue eyes to blink at gentle rosy pink eyes staring at him with compassion.

"Don't worry, Rin. I… I know I don't you that long but I know you can get through this. Don't give up." She spoked softly, hoping that her words are reassuring enough.

Normally, Mizu isn't one to give encouragement in general however, but the guilt that wrecked her mind for ignoring Rin since their childhood days at kindergarten combined with the fact that Rin acted nothing like the 'demon' that everybody made him out to be impelled her to be at least be helpful to him.

Instead of the response Mizu expected, all she saw was confused blue orbs blinking at her and she look down in embarrassment; her face flushed in grimace as awful thoughts run through her head.

'I am an absolute failure in advising. Oh my gosh, please let me dig myself a hole…'

Unbeknownst to her, Rin did understood what she was trying to say and he himself blushed at the shock of it all. This girl that he just met (or more accurately, bumped) for just half an hour tried to encourage him. A total stranger who is not his old pops nor his younger brother nor anybody back at the monastery, tried to give him words of encouragement regardless of the fact that he told her about him being an underachiever. To say that he's flattered that she believes that he could get through it is an understatement.

"Tha-thanks. I… I appreciate that." He said quietly, blue eyes staring at Mizu in awe.

The golden brown-haired girl, having heard his unexpected reply, blushed deeply and took in a deep breath so as to control her emotions better because never had she felt such immense joy at the fact that somehow, her words of encouragement are working. Working. It did not backfire at all. Maybe she should take classes for motivational speeches…

Then all of a sudden, her pink eyes become focused on what was supposed to be a mundane everyday event in an ordinary supermarket; the sight of a supermarket worker, an older woman, cooking instant fried noodles on display and handling out samples of said food. At first, Mizu initially dismissed as a typical way for food companies to promote their products. However, she couldn't help but notice just how weird the fried noodles look like. She had saw her mother cooked instant fried noodles before and they don't look that peculiar. Then again, it was a different brand…

Following her gaze, Rin noticed that her attention was fixated on his senior co-worker cooking and was rather confused on why she was so interested in such an activity. Does she like cooking? Rin soon realised that she was actually being more attentive to how the noodles were being cooked and their general appearance; eventually realising the same suspicions as Mizu.

Something is off with those fried noodles…

Being the first to take action, Mizu walked towards the display with Rin in tow and politely asked the woman cooking if she could taste a sample. Happy at the fact that somebody is willing to try the fried noodles, the woman eagerly provided a cup of noodles and Mizu took one slurp of the food with her chopsticks and…

Her face turned purple.

She felt like she wants to barf.

"Ugh… Oh my gosh, that was revolting!" Mizu gagged in disgust. What kind of fried noodles is this?

She immediately regretted her words when she saw the older woman's face fell in disappointment.

"Wait, really?" Rin asked curiously and grabbed his own chopsticks. Getting his own sample, he began to taste the noodles and his face turned purple as well.

"You're right, it's horrible!" He exclaimed in horror. Mizu had almost wanted to scold him for being a bit insensitive to his senior co-worker's plight and she could have if it hadn't for the older woman to sigh tiredly.

"You too, huh? The boss hired a huge shipment of this noodles because she had a deal with them and they're cheap. But they're not selling at all."

Mizu nodded in understanding, knowing that there are some food products that are not as desirable as others despite being in the same vein of food. Take instant fried noodles for example, there many variations from different companies and she was pretty sure this particular food product isn't exactly top-notch of its kind.

Rin pondered for a moment, staring at the noodles with an unreadable expression before asking his senior co-worker, "Listen, do you think I could give that a try?"

"Huh?" The older woman blinked.

"Rin? You want to cook?" Mizu asked in surprise. Considering that he works here, it should be as no surprise that he could take over his senior co-worker's duty if he wants to. However there's also the fact that this is his first day as well. Does he have permission to do this…?

"Yeah," He replied with confidence, "I think I know what went wrong…"

* * *

Mizu admired the way the fried noodles sizzled and the delicious smell wafting through her nostrils in such a satisfying way that leaves her mouth salivating to just taste the food. It has also become apparent that she's not the only one interested. A decent number of shoppers, most of them women, crowded around the portable stove that Rin was cooking on, all of them in awe of such magnificent looking noodles.

Since Mizu was the first in line as she technically the only customer who tasted the noodles before, she has the privilege of having Rin graciously giving her the first sample of the newly-cooked fried noodles. When she tasted it…

Mizu felt her tastebuds died and fly off to heaven.

It was wonderful…

Who would've have thought that Rin Okumura is such an awesome chef that he could turn cheap instant fried noodles into a meal worthy of the royalty?

This scene reminded her of the movie Ratatouille where the main characters chose a pleasant dish, the one that the movie named after, to an infamous critic who scathing reviews leaves gourmet chefs crying and yet; the purpose of serving the dish became a success when it impressed the critic.

"Hey, we're a new line of fried noodles here! How about it, folks!" Rin exclaimed as he continued to fry the noodles, impressing onlookers even further.

"What is this? It's delicious!" One cried out blissfully.

"Not to mention, it smells amazing!" Another exclaimed happily.

'I totally agree with them.' Mizu thought in glee as she took in another helpful of those delicious fried noodles for herself.

"The secret to its flavour lies in in these special sauce," the older woman advertised cheerfully as she held up two flavouring products, "Also, we top it with sardine flakes to give it an excellent flavour that would put the pros to shame!"

"I like to have some of that too!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Mizu has to give Rin major credit for improving the fried noodles. Taking creative liberties by adding extra sauces to the food and knowing that such flavours would complement the fried noodles, she felt quite impressed by his professional level cooking. As a matter of fact, she was surprised that Rin would even work as a store worker. Screw his current job, he should work as a chef!

While the pink-eyed girl gleefully fully nibbled a sample worth of fried noodles as she savour the heavenly flavours, she hadn't notice the approaching footsteps of a certain plump lady in charge of the supermarket until the crowd has gone way too silent.

Looking up, she nearly gagged in fear at the sight of the tangerine-haired woman seemingly glaring at both Rin and his senior co-worker.

"Boss!?" The older woman yelled in shock as Rin become stunned and stiff as stone while onlookers stared worriedly at scene. Regular buyers in the store would know from experience that the boss isn't one to be trifled with and Mizu grew worried for both Rin and the older woman. The last thing she wanted was for her shopping experience of the day is to end with someone losing their job.

Mizu was surprised when the plump lady decide to take a bite out of Rin's fried noodles and she could have sworn she saw her eyes widened like saucer plates.

Almost immediately, the boss turned around while remarking with a tone of finality, "Staff meeting starts at 8.30 every morning. No tardiness. Starting tomorrow, I want you here with guns blazing."

Flabbergasted, Rin could only say, "Huh?"

The older woman than made a friendly smack on his back with an air of satisfaction as she laughed, "She means you're hired. Congratulations, newbie!"

Soon, the dumbfounded expression on his face slowly morphed into that of amazed joy. The kind that he could not believe what was happening to him was good but what has happened was indeed real.

Mizu could not help but cheer for him in empathetic elation, "I told you! I told you can do it!"

Unfortunately, she shouted a little too loud when the plump lady heard her and came back with a vengeance.

Glasses glinting, she pointed her finger at Mizu and yelled out, "You!"

The golden brown-haired girl blanched in pure horror as she froze on the spot, all the while feeling the intensely concerned gaze from Rin on her at the side.

Is she going to get kicked out?

…No.

Nope, absolutely not!

No way, she and Rin has gathered almost every grocery she needed to buy for the week. There's no way is she giving up without a fight if that crazy woman decides to ban her from the mart. If she wants to force her out, she might as well try to push away a concrete wall that is Mizu Sugori!

 _'Bring it on, lady!'_ She thought as she held her head high in defiance.

"The next time I see you in this mart, don't ever mess with the milk again, got it?" the boss warned in a severe tone before leaving in a flash.

"…eh…?" was the only word Mizu could say as she stared at the retreating back of the plump lady, her expression thunderstruck. Honestly, she was expecting a duel of biting words.

Rin walked up to her, his azure blue orbs danced with curiosity.

"Did you and the boss have a history together?" He asked tentatively, eyebrows raised,

Biting her lips, she glanced at the navy-haired boy beside her and smiled timidly.

"It's… a long story."

* * *

"Hey, you never told me your name." Rin asked Mizu as the two stood outside the supermarket entrance, just as the golden-brown haired girl was about to leave.

Being so engrossed in the event that involved the instant fried noodles, both Mizu and Rin has absolutely forgotten about the groceries for an hour until the pink-eyed girl checked her watch and panicked. Being the nice person he was and feeling guilty for taking up her time, Rin passed on the cooking duties to his senior co-worker and willingly escorted her to the cashier to pay for the groceries while pushing the buggy along.

Mizu, who is not used to being treated so nicely by someone she barely knew personally, was very grateful for the blue-eyed boy's help. She was just about to turn and walk to the nearest bus stop with her groceries in hand for the ride home but stopped abruptly when she heard Rin's question.

Her bubble-gum pink eyes widened, she just realised just how rude she was knowing Rin's name by virtue of his name tag alone but never telling her name to him.

"Oh…" She shrugged, "My name is Mizu. Mizu Sugori." She introduced herself, smiling softly.

He smirked cheerfully in response, "Rin. Rin Okumura. Though I bet you already knew that from my name tag, huh?"

Mizu giggled in amusement before she smiled at him, her pink eyes twirled with sincerity, "I'm really glad to have met you. You're… You're awesome."

Mizu seriously thought that he is awesome and that's because he made her trip to the supermarket a very enjoyable one, with his kind-hearted and bashful attitude. Sure, he seems a bit absent-minded and insensitive at times but what right does she have to judge?

Not everyone is perfect and Rin is no exception. In fact, all those crazy rumours about him being a demon are absolute nonsense and she felt ashamed for even believing them in the first place. Being afraid of Rin? Ha, it's like being scared of an adorable puppy!

However, If he's truly is a demon, bite her then because chances are; she should be an angel. She can't ever and never would imagine such scenario realistically.

Granted, his elf-like ears and fanged teeth didn't really help his situation and she vaguely wondered how he even got those unique features in the first place. However, she knew better than to ask.

It's possible he had anger issues at that time even at a young age but whatever the case was, it seems that he must've already moved on from it.

Rin blushed at the complement before grinning happily, his blue eyes filled with appreciation, "Thanks… Are we friends then?"

 _'What kind of question is that? Of course we are.'_ The golden brown haired girl thought sadly as she pondered the unfortunate implications behind the question asked. Maybe he somewhat hasn't moved on from his friendless childhood yet…

"We are friends, Rin. And hopefully…. From now on, we'll always be." She told him with so much passion that the embarrassment hasn't sunk in until she saw his awed expression and mouth agape.

Face feeling like boiling water, she has to credit herself though for keeping her head up and eyes straight as she witnessed the poor navy-haired boy struggled at words to reply. Mizu has this feeling that she has been surprising Rin a lot for the past hour so she decided to spare him the embarrassment of being struck speechless. Hell, her own words surprised her.

Maybe she do care more about Rin then she had thought…

"Do you… Do you want to exchange phone numbers?" Mizu asked, somewhat feeling self-conscious.

She thought it would be a good idea to remain contact with Rin as he shown himself to be a very reliable friend to count on despite his limits. However, even she has to admit that asking such a question seems so intimate because she usually asks this after getting to know a friend for a while but she just befriended Rin in a short amount of time.

"Really!? Okay, sure. Why not!" He exclaimed excitedly, eagerly taking out his phone out whilst Mizu chuckled at such a jolly response as she did the same for hers.

After exchanging their phone numbers, Mizu felt a sudden feeling of disappointment dwelled within her chest as she realised that she has to leave already. She really did enjoyed her interactions with Rin Okumura and actually does consider him her friend. The fact that she couldn't spent more moments with him tugged her heartstrings but at the very least, she could still contact him with her phone. She supposed that's a plus.

"Hey, I…" Mizu sighed, "See you next time, okay?" She spoked awkwardly, not a fan of fun-leeching goodbyes.

"Ye-yeah, see you next time." He replied, a twinge of sadness colouring his voice as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm… Rin?" Mizu said aloud, said navy-haired boy replied with a hum of acknowledgement as she carried her grocery bags and was about to walk off, "Thank you for helping me out."

Rin beamed in response, his blue eyes filled with gratitude, "Thank you too, for helping me to keep my job."

"Then we're even then, huh?" She laughed for a bit before taking a deep breath and letting the sombreness took over, "Bye Rin."

"Bye Mizu." He replied just as solemnly.

* * *

"Where the hell is that bus stop?" Mizu muttered vehemently as she walked on the pavement in frustration, seemingly lost on the way.

It wasn't her intention to somehow get off track of her directions to her planned destination and ended up in an entirely different part of the city, more specifically a valley of alleys littered with so much stuff she doesn't even want to bother describing.

Feeling very pissed off at the fact that she got herself lost, she continued to stride in anger until she heard something.

Something unnatural.

It's them. The constant buzzing-like noise of those accused black things.

Mizu knew her luck was way too good to be true when she didn't saw them this morning. And now, there happened to be a very large swarm of them flying around; all emerging like flies from a lone alleyway. Upon seeing the sight of those revolting creatures, Mizu instinctively dropped her groceries and held her camera up as an act of defence against the sentient spores in the air. The tubular filament that acts as a sensor for supernatural presence glowed a bright, crimson red and that means a hostile entity is nearby.

The bubble pink-eyed girl knew that such a sight can never be noticed by the naked eye unless one has experience a supernatural phenomenon that is considered dangerous and lived to tell the tale. Mizu has long accepted that she was different from others, that she could see what others could not.

It is also thanks to this ability that she knew that Rin was no demon, barring his more unusual features such as his fangs and elven-like ears.

Fortunately, she was not alone in this experience. Unlike Mizu, her younger sister Nina couldn't see the malevolent spirits until there was one incident several years ago when she and Mizu got ambushed by a ghoul at night while the sisters left from a party held by one of Nina's friends. The ghoul looked like a zombified dog that reeks so badly that despite being unable to see it at first, Nina could smell the stench of the decomposed corpse.

It was that moment when the two sisters realised the true function of the Camera Obscura. For whatever instinct she has that she could not justify in her head, she somehow has a very brilliant idea of using the camera to flash a photo of the ghoul biting her sister's leg and it actually works. When the demonic dog flinches back, she took the opportunity to keep pressing the shutter button at the ghoul while keeping it within sight of the viewfinder's glowing capture circle until the hellish creature has completely been banished.

Ever since then, the traumatising incident has also made Nina aware of the supernatural and it helps that their parents are already staunch believers of the Other side. As a result, the whole family became more cautious whenever dusk approaches. While Mizu used to carry it around as an object of sentimental value from her birth mother and got teased endlessly by her peers for having such an outdated camera, she now carried it as a form of protection and gratitude.

It has also been apparent that Mizu is the only person who could wield it and it has theorised by their father that she has the correct spiritual capacity to do so.

Their father, Reiki Sugori, dedicated some of his free time researching the origins of the blessed camera that protected his daughters from harm. Along the way, he has also found out that Mizu herself has powers of her own; which has manifested after she and her sister's encounter with ghoul.

In fact, Mizu has two supernatural abilities; namely Mitori and Zanei. To summarise, the former allows the user to read the memories of others through physical contact though according to old folklores and traditions pertaining to this ability, experienced practitioners of the gift can do this with direct eye-contact alone. Not to mention, the limits of how it works but that's a story for another time…

Mizu does not expressed much interest in practising it other than not activating it when coming in physical contact with someone because she knew memories are synonymous with privacy and she has enough incidents of accidentally prying into other people's private memories with her annoying curiosity. There are just some things she wished she could forget from these incidental memories alone. Holding Rin's hand is a good example.

As for the latter…

What will happen is a good example.

Mizu noticed something out of place on the floor and when she proceeded to find out what it was, it turns out to be a bloody bandage that has been ripped apart. She could sense remnants of deep spiritual or rather, demonic energy etched inside it. Focused on activating Zanei, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she felt the air shift around her, she opened her eyes and everything in her surroundings turns grey as silence fill the air.

In front of her is a faint coloured silhouette of a teenaged boy her age, with periwinkle hair and metal studs on his face; which seems to form a hellish sneer. From that physical analysis alone, Mizu has no doubt that the boy is a gangster of some kind. Nose wrinkled in disgust, she observed the boy's movements in what seemed to be a temper tantrum as he moved angrily to the nearby alley and the golden brown haired girl nearly jumped in shock when she witnessed an outburst of the demonic flies emerging from said alley.

As she gasped at the sight, she jolted back into reality and the buzzing noise of the black spores returned. The dread that has been spreading throughout her body turned to extreme paranoia. Mizu's breathing starts to go faster as she thought briefly about the vision she saw and she was very disturbed by it. The vivid the vision is, the more recent it has occurred.

The vision she saw was as clear as a TV screen on high definition.

 _'That boy. He could still be here!'_ Mizu thought in panic as she was about to sprint out of the area,

Whatever happened to that boy is none of her concern. Her own life is at risk of being attacked by a hostile demon and even with the camera, she rather not risk a confrontation. Besides, Mizu has a feeling that the boy isn't so friendly anyway.

Before she could get away as quick as she can (the groceries be damned) however, she could hear the noise of someone dragging their feet across the floor from the same alleyway. A deep moaning of pleasure could be heard and Mizu realised that the sound is not human. If anything, it sounds like a disturbing echo from a rusted sound speaker.

Frozen stiff to the core, Mizu could not move at the sudden wave of killer intent suffocating the air as she stared in pink eyes widened in fright at the sight of the same gangster from the same vision coming out of the alleyway. The moment their eyes meet, Mizu could not resist letting a gasp of horror as she stared in disbelief at the sight of the inhumane cruelty and insanity storming in those savage eyes. Maybe a human psychopath can have those eyes, but no human has large swarms of demonic spores spiralling around him like he's their king.

In that moment, Mizu instinctively knew that the boy is no longer human. It's a demon wearing a body of a human and whatever traces left of the gangster is completely buried under the will of the demon's possession.

' _Possession. This boy is possessed. By a demon.'_ She thought in despair and fear, her body and hands shaking as she struggled to control her breathing.

Mizu knew what possession means. After all, she could never forget watching the English movie 'The Exorcist' when she was young. The plot is about a young girl who has gotten possessed by a malevolent demon and the intense events that followed traumatised her to the point of crying.

And now, she's facing an actual demon possessing a human in real life. One that could easily end her life in an instant if she wasn't careful.

The only hostile spirits that Mizu had ever faced that could fatally hurt her are the ghoul she and her sister encountered that night as well as several foul-hearted goblins and their lethal pranks. Nowadays, the only supernatural creatures that Mizu exorcised with her camera were the sentient fungal spirits flying in the air if they disturbed her too much.

Fighting a demon in a human body however, is way out of her league even with the Camera Obscura as the only weapon she has that could truly combat demons. From what limited knowledge she could gain from her adopted father's research, high ranked demons could not manifest themselves in a corporeal form in the human world unlike their lower-ranked counterparts. Instead, the only way they could interact with the physical realm is through possession.

The stronger the demon, the more obvious the signs of possession can be noticed by those who has the Sight. Already she could see the horns on the gangster's head, the demonic fangs in his mouth and the claws on his hand. Despite the bandages on the boy's face, Mizu can easily the mocking smirk/sneer directed at her.

 _ **"Hehehehehehehe… What do we have here?"**_ The demon spit out with a feral grin, his voice deep and gravelly, _**"Already have I just arrived in Assiah and there's a poor unfortunate mortal walking nearby, unintentionally awaiting death in a few seconds."**_

Mizu's face paled considerably as her fingers that held the camera twitched, her mind screaming at herself to move.

To take action.

To get out of this horrible situation.

But alas, her body was too frozen by fear but not her mouth.

"Who-who are you!?" Mizu squeaked loudly, tears induced by immense fear start to flow down form her pink eyes.

 _ **"Meeeeee?"**_ The demon replied in a mocking tone, tilting his head slowly in a creepy way, _**"I have many names, none of which you're worthy of even knowing them."**_ The he shrugged, _ **"But fine, I am in a good mood so I shall indulge you."**_

The demon ran so fast at her that when she blinked, he was right in her face and grabbed her neck. Eyes bulging, Mizu feebly tried to pry those demonic hands away from her throat but failed as she was no match for the demon's superior strength. Black spots start to envelop her vision as she frantically gasped for air despite her constricted throat as the demon cackled in sadistic amusement.

" _ **I am Astoroth, the Demon King of Rot."**_ The demon, Astoroth declared with glee before tightening his hold over her neck.

 _ **"Now… I wonder how am I going kill you, hmm?"**_ He wondered aloud in playful manner as he moved his claw near her face, _**"Should I gorge your eyes out? Or maybe I should go with ripping your tongue out, hehe. It would be quite fun to see you drown under your own blood…"**_ He licked his licks in contentment at the thought of murdering her.

Static starts to buzz in her mind and unwanted memories starts to flow…

* * *

 **Bloodlust.**

 **Cruelty.**

 **Power-hungry.**

 **Sociopathy.**

 **She could hear the screams of those tortured and witness their demise by the claws of the demon king.**

 **And many more perverse memories that disgusted Mizu to the point of retching.**

* * *

In a fit of desperation to stop the flow of those horrid memories, Mizu used whatever waning strength she has to bring her camera up in front of Astoroth's and clicked the shutter button as her pained and sickened mind prayed fervently for God to grant her a miracle from this monster.

Unknowst to her, she didn't saw the demon's eyes widen in recognition; as though he knew who she was.

 _ **"Yomiko?"**_ He muttered in shock.

 ***FLASH***

 _ **"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Astoroth screeched in pain as he let go of Mizu's neck, covering his burned face.

The moment she was freed from the Demon King's iron grip, Mizu gasped for air as much as she could. Sobbing in hysterics and relief at the fact she is free of the demon's grasp, she quickly rise up and ran as fast as she could without looking back.

 _ **"YOU BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The Demon King cursed her from behind, his tone enraged and insulted as his scream slowly faded away the further she ran.

* * *

She ran and ran, tears fell from her frightened pink orbs streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed in despair; heedless of whatever direction she ran.

She wants to be safe, away from that atrocious beast that nearly killed her. And those memories, oh god, _those memories_.

They will haunt her dreams at night, she's sure of it.

Mizu did not look where she was going until she accidentally bumped into someone. Still in panic and fear of what had just happened, she screamed and attempted to fight back; thinking that the demon has come back to kill her. It wasn't until she heard a completely human voice then did she calm down.

"Calm down! Are you okay?"

She looked up and noticed that the person was an older man wearing a pair of tinted glasses with the chain adorned with beads and a cross, a peculiar scar on his forehead and a goatee on his chin. He's also wore clothing equivalent to that a priest. When Mizu starts to really look at her surroundings, she found out that she's near a local monastery in the city. A place of _holiness, of safety._

"Hello? Are you fine, young lady?" The priest asked again, kindness and concern in those crimson eyes.

Mizu doesn't know why, but the older man reminded her of Rin once more. His compassion and his look of worry. So identical...

She cried onto the man's chest and she doesn't care of how inappropriate it would be. She found someone that is the opposite of demonic, someone who would not kill her.

She took solace of the fact that she's _safe._ That not some demon was about to kill her. That she could still have a chance to spend time with her family.

Father Fujimoto sighed in resignation and concern as he comforted the distraught girl crying onto his chest. Looks like his time to have a peaceful and relaxing walk near the monastery would have to take a backseat for now...

* * *

 **A/n: And there's that. Poor girl, Mizu is surely going to be traumatized from coming so near to death. Honestly i want to add more but i realised i was writing too much so this is all i got for you guys.**

 **SO apparently, I just watched the first episode of the Kyoto Saga and dang, was it both awesome and heartbreaking. I loved the new opening song and the animation has gotten better compared to season 1. Wished i had time and written this much earlier so that i could have my OC participate in the Kyoto Arc of this fic in conjunction to the anime series but oh well, one can't have everything.**

 **One thing to note though, even though this is a crossover between Blue Exorcist and Fatal Frame, i would list it in Blue Exorcist fanfiction only because of two reasons.**

 **Firstly, there will be no characters from the Fatal Frame franchise coming over and no mention of the story events canon to said franchise although water do play a role in the main plot just like FF5. That means that protagonists and antagonists from the games themselves will not appear in this fic with the exception of Dr Kunihiko Asou because of his pivotal role in the creation of the Camera Obscura. Even then, the origins of the camera will be much different then in the games. Of course, those who played the recent Fatal Frame game would know of Mitori and Zanei and how functioned because I grew to like those abilities so much I implemented them in this story. And even then, there will be slight differences because of the universe they portrayed in. I hoped that how I described the way they worked is as close to canon as I can.**

 **Secondly, there's no such Blue Exorcist/Fatal Frame crossover or at least, none i seen so far in Fanfiction. Since this is a oneshot, I won't be continuing this story unless many of you guys wanted to see more. Then I would consider placing this in the actual crossover section and continuing this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and place your reviews please! Criticism is also accepted but no flames please!**  
 **See yah!**


	2. Introduction Arc - With New Perceptions

**Fatal Frame: Boy Of Blue Flames**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor Fatal Frame. They belong to the owner of their respective franchises.**

 **A/n: Sorry, it took a while but I'm back! I was writing the second chapter but it got too long so i had to split it to two, sorry if it seems short compared to the first. Enjoy reading the first half as an early chapter 2 while I will release the second half as chapter 3 soon.**

 **Introduction Arc 2: With New Perceptions**

* * *

Taking a nearby wooden chair and sitting on it, Shiro Fujimoto stared worriedly at the unconscious girl lying on the patient bed; who apparently passed out from sheer exhaustion that has been induced by whatever incident occurred which she somehow has the misfortune to be involved in. The head priest of the monastery suspected that said event must have been of supernatural kind, and not a pleasant one either.

He easily made that assumption simply by the fact that when the young girl bumped into him outside the monastery, she kept spluttering amidst the tears about a demon who about to kill her and that she's safe for the time being. When Shiro bought her into the monastery, he remembered groaning in frustration at the reminder that he's only one left available in the building to help the young girl as it is currently break time and the others were either resting or working in someplace else though he expected Yukio to be home at any given minute. Carrying her body, Shiro brought her into the infirmary and lay her down on the bed.

When he checked her body for any wounds she sustained, he noticed an inflamed black swelling around her lymph nodes that shaped suspiciously like a hand. Frowning in dismay at the horrific implications of the injury, his suspicions of a demon attack inflicted on the poor girl were confirmed and he has no doubt that a kin of the King of Rot is responsible for this.

He then stood up and proceeded to take out a special wooden can of medical herbal salve that has been mixed with holy water from a nearby first air cabinet, a type of medicine that was specifically manufactured for this type of injury. Applying a fair amount of the blessed medicinal salve on her swelling lymph node as quickly as possible before it could worsen, he watched with a mix satisfaction and pity as steam rises out from the red lumps before slowly began to repair itself from the damage. It was fortunate that the young girl was unconscious lest she would suffer the pain of the healing process.

Sighing in relief that the young girl is safe for now, Shiro scratched his chin as pondered on what he should do next. Tonight is night of Yukio's farewell party for his admission into True Cross Academy and Shiro was looking forward to congratulating with his younger son about it after he spent his one hour's worth of walking around in relaxation and enjoying the scenery. After all, he just finished his religious duties and he would love to rest for bit before spending time with both Rin and Yukio one last time before the latter would leave the monastery for his new school indefinitely.

…Something laying on the bedside table caught Shiro's eyes. While he originally dismissed it at first as he was more focused on treating the girl's injuries by taking the obstructing object out and putting it aside, his ruby eyes narrowed as he now realised there's more to the object then he thought about it.

Clasping the antique camera with his hands, he can't help but feel there was something familiar about it. It felt almost like a type of blessed object, similar to a cross and holy water. Somehow, he felt that he should have recognised it in some form of forgotten memory. Living for so many years past his prime as an Exorcist, Shiro wacked his brains to remember what was so familiar about the camera…

"Dad, are you in here?" A young but also mature, masculine voice called out and Shiro raised his head at the sight of the door slowly opening.

Yukio stick his head into the infirmary cautiously before smiling warmly when he saw his adopted father. However, his expression of familiarity morphed into that of confusion upon looking at the unconscious girl laying on the bed that is used as a temporary reserve for incapacitated people in the monastery's care.

The girl has messy, light brown hair shaded with a sheen of gold and Yukio estimated that her size was at least half a foot shorter than his older brother, Rin. He supposed that her choice of clothing in wearing a faded grey sweater and blue jeans is appropriate given the recent chilly weather and considering how young she looks, she can't be older than him and Rin.

"Dad, what happened to her?" Yukio asked Shiro as he moved quickly to the girl's side and began diagnosing her wounds in which said injuries were already healing from the damage. Having a Meister in Doctor Class, he could easily identify that the wounds has been inflicted upon the poor girl by a Rot elemental demon despite the injuries already healing thanks to the blessed herbal salve.

"You can already suspect what happened, Yukio. A kin of Astoroth did this to her." Shiro replied to his son's question, crossing his arms with his one hand holding the antique camera.

Yukio narrow his cyan eyes at the sleeping girl's form, "That is true, dad. But how did you find her?"

Father Fujimoto sighed, "She came running into me in a frenzied state before collapsing in exhaustion. Whatever demon that did this to her, she was lucky to survive and has every right to be afraid."

The dark brown-haired boy bit his lips, "Well, should we wait until she wakes up?"

Shiro smiled assuredly as he waved his other free hand off so as to politely decline, "It's fine, my boy. Just prepare your stuff for tonight. Let me handle this business."

"If you say so, Dad…" Yukio replied with an anxious reflection in his tone, still concerned about the girl's state of health but knowing that there's nothing he could do in this situation. Just like him, his father is a qualified Doctor and more experienced as well. He must've already treated the injuries before he arrived and all that's left is to wait for the teenaged girl to recover.

As Yukio walk out of the infirmary, his turquoise orbs narrowed curiously at the vintage camera in his adopted father's hand but chose not to comment on it. He'll ask his father about the camera later during dinner.

Shiro sighed as he inspected the camera in his hands more. Surely there's something about this camera that he seemingly recognized…

* * *

"So… She has survived…" A silver-haired woman remarked, her tone cold.

"Not to mention, surviving a wound created from that fiend's decay? She certainly lived up her title." Her companion, an ashy blonde male, smirked.

The duo stood quietly on an obscure rooftop where they could not be seen easily from anyone, be they human or demon. Following the rapidly descending sun came the starlit night, the monastery illuminated under the gleaming moonlight could clearly be seen within their line of sight.

The stern female frowned as she crossed in her arms, "Even so, she still did not react fast enough in the face of danger. I do not doubt Leviael's visions but she did not seem capable."

The placid male stretched his arms, "Eh, that's because she's so used to snapping photos of Coal Tsars and the occasional Goblin but never a freaking Demon King." He then smirked excitedly as he placed his left hand on his hip, "Give her the proper training with that camera of hers and she'll be the most unassuming Dragoon the humans has ever seen!"

The silver-haired female narrowed her eyes, "And what are her chances of success when she will face _her_?"

This time, the ashy blonde male flinched, "You mean that psycho bitch demon that's hiding in True Cross Academy? I'm surprised the principal in that school would even let her in at all, considering who he is."

"They're all demons so why am I not surprised?" She retorted, her answer more of a statement than a question.

He raised his eyebrow, "He does manipulate time and space. He could be onto something."

The female then sighed, "A week. I will give that girl a week until I seek her out."

"Hopefully, she'll live up to your expectations." The male then gasped before turning to the female, "Oh, right. I almost forgot!"

The ashy blonde smiled apologetically to his silver-haired companion, "My answer to your question is… Yes, she can."

The female's face expression twisted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"That she, Mizu Sugori, got what it takes to exorcise that crazy demoness lurking in True Cross. She's a Yomiko after all, she's bound to know love better than anyone." The male answered, his tone smug.

"She's not your traditional Yomiko," the silver-haired woman retorted, "If she truly manifest her powers…"

"Then you're her best tutor." The ashy blonde replied with an enthusiastic smile, "Birds of a feather flock together, am I right?"

His silver-haired companion glared at him, "Do not mock an angel's wings."

"Sure…" was the male's only response before chuckling humorously.

* * *

 _The screams full of agony are all she could hear._

 _The stench of rotting flesh and rusted iron flooded her nose._

 _The nauseating taste of fungal spores staining her tongue._

 _The vile sensation of decay destroying her skin._

 _The horrifying sight of Astoroth, taking in a form of a traditional red devil whose body has long decayed beyond reckoning, loomed over her as he showed off his fanged mouth occupied by mould and flies._

 ** _"Did you know, that the best way to die is to accept what was coming to you?"_** _He stated calmly, his Cheshire-like grin widening further. He then moved even nearer to her eyes, the details of his bloody decomposing face was too much for her to describe._

 ** _"Can you accept your death by having your body…"_** _He raised his rotting claw and was about to slash in the direction of her eyes,_ _ **"… BEING ROTTED TO NOTHING!"**_

Mizu opened her eyes suddenly, before blinking them slowly. Breathing erratically, she slowly rise up from whatever placed she slept on and placed her hand on her chest where the heart is. Wincing at the sudden soreness that erupted from the skin around the throat area, she gingerly touched the angry red skin and bit her lip.

Struggling not to whimper, she looked around her surroundings to find something that could distract her away from her disturbing nightmare but she doesn't have to stare long enough to realise that she wasn't in her bedroom.

In fact, she's not at home at all.

Mizu took in deep breaths as she decided that there's no point in panicking since that would only make the situation worse. The last time she let fear overtake her entire being, she almost died and she would rather not have another repeat of her near death experience. Struggling to remember how she got in a room that looked a lot like the nurse's office back in her former kindergarten, she didn't notice the door being opened slowly until the new visitor revealed himself.

"Hello there, you must be awake then." The middle-aged priest said, flashing a warm smile.

Mizu nearly jumped away from the bed until she recognised the voice of the man that she ran into and cried on earlier before she fell unconscious.

"You-you're the one that I-I…" Mizu stammered and blushed as she recollected her memories of what happened. They were both unpleasant and embarrassing.

"It's fine, no harm done," the priest assured her before he introduced himself, "My name is Shiro Fujimoto, otherwise known by the other priests in this place as Father Fujimoto since I am the main head of the monastery here. What's your name, young lady?"

Mizu bit her lips, hesitating for a bit before sighing as she reluctantly replied, "I'm…I'm Mizu Sugori."

Shiro's single eyebrow raised before bluntly stating, "I see… Do you mind telling me what happened to you? You were not in the best state when you arrived here."

 _ **"Should I gorge your eyes out? Or maybe I should go with ripping your tongue out, hehe. It would be quite fun to see you drown under your own blood…"**_

Mizu shuddered in fear as she instinctively reaches out for her neck, feeling the raw skin under her shaking fingers. She remembered that _abhorrent demon_ that almost ripped her throat and who knows what else that _monster_ could do to her body once she's dead. She wouldn't labelled such assumption as unlikely since it was a _demon king_ she's thinking about.

Shiro frowned in concern while he observed the paranoid actions that Mizu exhibited when he asked her the question while expressing so many emotions on her face, mainly fear and disgust. The poor girl… The demon attack must've been nearly lethal if she were to be that traumatised considerably.

Shiro has seen cases of exorcists who could not handle the pressure of facing demonic entities that are capable of ending one's life in an instant if they weren't careful. Even Shiro himself is no exception to the rule as well in the beginning when he used to be a Page followed by Exwire. While years of experience under his belt has, more or less, numbed that fear of death in a demon's claws, he understood that fear very well.

"It was… I… Father Fujimoto, can I ask you a question?"

Shiro blinked before motioning to Mizu with hands to continue, "Sure, ask right away."

"Do you… do you believe in demons?" She asked quietly.

The question sounds incredibly stupid, especially to her ears. She is talking to a head priest, for goodness sake! Of course, this man she was talking would at least be aware of demonic entities when it comes to religion.

"Yes, I do," Shiro replied back softly, "I dealt with some of them, if you're curious."

Mizu glanced at him, her pink eyes widened in surprise before letting off a sigh of relief. The answer should have been obvious since he actually did believe in the supernatural and that as a head priest, he must've have been involved or at least, witness acts of exorcism.

Taking a deep breath, she started recounting.

"I was walking back home when there was this boy… He-he looked abnormal, like there was something wro-wrong with him… He-he had horns and claws and-" Mizu shuddered and took in deep breath before continuing, "He tried- he tried to strangle me…."

Tears started pooling in her pink eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the dreadful memories of the psycho demon that attempted to murder her.

Shiro frowned worriedly upon hearing Mizu's description of the demon that attacked her. Normally, most demons take in monstrous forms when they possessed something and manifested themselves in Assiah unless they were summoned by a Tamer.

However, the demon that, according to what Mizu saw, resembles a human boy with demonic features. With those kinds of symptoms, there was no doubt that Mizu has the misfortune of encountering a case of high-level demon possession.

Mizu suddenly felt a warm, calloused hand holding her shoulder and she glanced at Shiro in surprise but not minding at all; his act of comfort really soothes her,

"This demon… Did he say anything?" He asked tentatively, eyeing the distressed girl with concern.

Mizu nodded shakily, "Yes… It… He said his name."

Shiro's eyebrows went up in shock, his mouth agape, "That's- what is his name!?"

Despite his guilt at shocking the poor girl with his outburst, he had to know. If this demon is still around, knowing his name would be a lot easier to remember the appropriate fatal verse to end this threat.

The golden brown-haired gulped, "His name is A-Astoroth. The Demon King of Rot."

Mizu noticed Father Fujimoto's face starting to pale considerably as soon as he heard the demon's name and she herself was getting nervous. If that demon really was a king of sorts in whatever demonic world he comes from, she was lucky to be alive…

Shiro closed eyes for a moment before opening them again, his ruby orbs staring gravely at Mizu.

"Mizu," He spoke, his voice weighty, "Are you aware of the supernatural?"

Mizu's pink eyes widened as she replied, "Ye-yes, I do. Seen them since I was young."

"Then are you aware of Gehenna?" Shiro asked her.

"Gehenna…?" She stated in confusion, not familiar with the term.

Shiro sighed in resignation before smiling though Mizu couldn't tell if it was natural or strained, "I suppose I have a lot to tell you then…"

* * *

' _Assiah, Gehenna, Demon Kings… Satan!?'_ Mizu thought frantically to herself as she ruminated over the info-dump she received from Father Fujimoto, sitting on the bed quietly while said man patiently let her process what she heard so far.

Mizu always knew that the 'other world', home of the unholy creatures that terrorise humanity in the darkness, existed and is presumed to be the one place where demons most likely retreat to when they couldn't hold onto the physical world a.k.a Assiah. Thanks to the knowledge provided by Father Fujimoto, she now knew that the 'other world' has a name.

That name is Gehenna and Satan, the Devil that has been referenced in so many holy books as the ultimate evil, is the very embodiment of the dimension itself.

How can her mind not be a maelstrom after learning all of this?

Despite being aware of the supernatural, Mizu has never been interested in even involving herself in such matters because she knew the risks of going in too deep aren't worth it; especially for someone who is a pacifist such as herself. Of course, that ignorance has gone and bit her in the back _hard_ because she wasn't aware that all types of demons, not just high levelled ones, require possession to manifest in Assiah.

Hell, one of those demonic fungal spores actually has been growing in her lymph nodes since she was grabbed in the neck by the demon king of decay! Thanks to the heavens that Father Fujimoto treated the injuries as soon as possible before it could worsen.

Sighing, Mizu gave a slight glance at the nearby window and nearly jumped from shock. The sun in the sky was already down and dusk has turned to night. How long has she been out? Did her family knew that she's here?

Fishing out her phone, she access her contact app and groaned in dismay. There were so many missed calls in the history section, ranging from home phone to her sister's phone and she's not going to get started on the amassing messages left in her messaging app; all growing more frantic as time moves on. Of all times, why did she put her phone in silent mode!

"Shit." She cussed in a deadpan tone despite the fact that she was in the presence of a high priest, "My family thinks I'm missing."

Mizu let off a sad sigh as she muttered softly, "They must be worried sick about me. How can I explain this to them…"

Shiro blinked, before asking in concern, "Are your family aware of your Sight?"

"Yes, they do." She replied, her tone confused.

"I see… That makes things easier, them. Do you want me to explain the situation to them?" Father Fujimoto offered graciously, sporting a kind smile.

Mizu blinked, surprised as she stammered, "Re-really? You would?"

"Of course! Now, do you mind letting me your phone to contact your parents?"

The pink-eyed girl nodded yet she seemed reluctant as she hand over her phone over to him, "Okay, sure. But please don't look through the contents!"

Shiro chuckled, "It's okay, I won't see. I'm a man of my word.

Then he started grinning cheerfully as he asked, "If you don't mind, how about you go to the dining room and enjoy eating Sukiyaki with some of my long-time friends. I'm sure you must be famished."

The moment he says this, Mizu's stomach growled in coincidence much to her embarrassment. When she thought about the dinner food offered, her pink eyes widened as she realised what event is taking place.

"Wait, Sukiyaki? Is there a family gathering?"

Oh crap, she did not mean to impose-

"Not really, it's just a celebration about one of my two sons being admitted to True Cross Academy while the other has just found his new job." Shiro explained, his grin full of pride.

That's when Mizu's eyebrows rise up as she whistled, impressed. "True Cross Academy? Wow, that's impressive! Congratulations!"

The golden brown-haired girl has definitely heard of the prestigious boarding school that was hotspot for any aspiring student. Father Fujimoto's son must be one smart cookie.

Being an average-grade student with mediocre scores in maths and literature, she could never hope to get a placement in that school… Though she's not complaining. She rather not get dizzy if the infamous rumours of the school's bizarre structure are true.

"Are you well enough to stand up?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

Testing her body, she stood up from the bed with astonishing ease before nodding eagerly. The only discomfort Mizu felt came from the sore area around her throat and even then, it was already lessening.

When she walked up to the door and was about to exit from the infirmary, Shiro mentally slapped himself in the face when he realised that he forgotten to ask Mizu about the camera.

"Wait, please!" Mizu turned her head at him in curiosity and he continued, "Do you mind telling me about your camera? I'm curious about it."

Mizu's pink eyes widened as they stared about in the room before spotting the camera lying idly on the bedside table.

"Oh, right! My camera!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the vintage camera and slung the straps over her neck.

Turning her head at Father Fujimoto, she replied to his question, "This camera… It's my only memento that belonged to my late mother before she passed on with my father," Her eyes grew softer and tone tender, "I'm happily adopted now, if you want to know."

"I-My condolences." He apologised, even though Mizu did not blame him for it. How was he supposed to know the tragic history behind the camera? He asked with curiousity, "Do you know what type of camera it is?"

"It's called the Camera Obscura." She replied, frowning thoughtfully, "It was created by a man named Dr Kunihiko Asou, or so I heard."

Father Fujimoto's ruby eyes widen in recognition upon knowing the name of the came and its creator.

 _'It's no wonder why it's so familiar. It was Asou's invention… I remembered it caused so much backlash in the Vatican but that was such a long time ago…'_

Shiro smiled cordially at Mizu, "Thank you for indulging my curiosity, Mizu. The dining room is from the east of here."

Mizu nodded gratefully and has the urge to outright hug him out of gratitude but resisted, "Thank you so much. See you at dinner room."

As soon as Mizu left the room, Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead. Mizu wasn't the only person tonight to have shocking revelations and a certain principal of True Cross Academy would be very, _very_ interested to hear about this…

* * *

"Wait, repeat your full name again. Yukio _Okumura!_?" Mizu exclaimed, flabbergasted at the very familiar surname.

"Yes, Yukio Okumura." Said boy replied in confusion, his right eyebrow arched, "Is something wrong with that…?"

"No-no! It's just…" She took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you happen to know Rin Okumura?"

Yukio's turquoise orbs lit with recognition, "Why, of course! He's my older brother."

"Wait, really!?" Mizu shrilled as she blinked incredulously at the dark brown-haired, whose expression is bemused at the scene.

When the pink-eyed girl gotten herself greeted by a bespectacled boy her age with dark, brown hair, cyan eyes and 4 distinct moles on his face, Mizu has this impression of a mature and dignified (sometimes) air around him. The fact that he's related to Rin and being his younger brother as well shook her mind like an earthquake.

Although there are a few physical similarities now that Mizu thought about it, she could never imagine them being related as brothers. They are like Yin and Yang!

Maybe they are adopted brothers…?

"If it helps, Rin and I are twins." Yukio added in with a full-blown smile, highly amused by Mizu opening her mouth like a fish.

…That revelation battered her poor mind.

"Eh…?" Mizu dragged on dumbly, her mouth agape.

 _'How the hell are they twins…?'_ was the only thought swarming her head.

Yukio chuckled as he motioned his hand in direction of a large empty wooden table, one that is most likely the dining room table.

"Why don't you try and help me set up the table for the Sukiyaki?"

"O-okay…" She mumbled quietly as she walked numbly to the kitchen for the plates, still baffled by Yukio's and by extension, Shiro's relation to Rin Okumura. She was in such a daze that she didn't properly hear what Yukio's question was.

"Eh, repeat that again?" Mizu asked in confusion.

Yukio sighed, mumbling something about _'just like Rin'_ before clarifying, "Are you the girl that Rin befriended today at his work? He's just called home before you arrived and he couldn't stop talking about this girl he met recently."

Mizu's cheeks blushed, flattered at the fact that Rin talked about her. That means he wanted to be her friend! Of course, that's just her insecurities making nonsense. Rin didn't know she was there at his most stressful point of time in kindergarten.

Her face reddened even deeper when she does recall the chain of events at the mart earlier that afternoon.

"Well, you see… It's a funny story…"

* * *

"Father Fujimoto! Do you know where I can find the holy water?" Mizu asked Father Fujimoto when she saw him entered the dining room while holding an empty plastic bottle that the men from the kitchen graciously gave to her.

Why would Mizu Sugori want holy water? In her mind, the answer is simple.

Extra protection.

Mizu is aware of the fact that holy water is capable of not just baptising/purifying people and places but also capable of burning demonic entities and serves as repellent against evil. Normally, her camera is considered protection enough against the supernatural but after what she been through, she really needed the assurance that she has something else up her sleeves to protect herself if necessary were her camera not available to use.

Granted, it was her fault for not using the Camera Obscura as she efficiently as she should have at that time but at least she's preparing herself for the next time she encounters a demon.

She could have just ask Yukio or any of the other men working in the monastery to show her the directions to the nearest source of holy water but she doesn't want to bother them, especially when they were cooking in the kitchen. Or in Yukio's case, packing up the remaining stuff he needed before going to True Cross Academy.

So when Shiro stepped right into the dining room at the most opportune moment, she grabbed the chance.

"Oh, the holy water? The nearest tap would be near the praying area." Father Fujimoto answered amicably, grinning in pleasure at the sight of those youthful pink orbs lighting up.

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed happily and was about to skip off when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, um… Have my parents know I'm here yet?" Mizu asked timidly, biting her lips.

"Yes, of course! It took a while to reassure them but they'll come over and fetch you after the feast." Shiro replied good-naturedly, his bright smile sending her reassurance.

"Tha-thank you. I'll go get my holy water now…" Mizu murmured in awe. Rin and Yukio are so lucky to have such a dependable and loving father. Of course, Mizu loves her own adopted father, Reiki, very much but Shiro would always leave an impression on her after all he did for her.

The urge to hug Shiro rises up again but she quashes it again. Nope, there's no need to indulge her hugging habit. Thank goodness that her restraint to not hug Rin back at the mart was still strong back then, now that she thought about it.

Leaving as soon as she could, it took a while for Mizu to navigate the monastery since she was admiring the simplistic and old-fashioned architecture of the building itself. Mizu has always dreamed that if she were to move out of her family apartment, she would get to own a traditional Japanese house where she get to appreciate her own beautiful home with her loved ones at her side...

And invite plenty of friends to her new house…

And fall in love with the man of her dreams…

And start a family of their own, with little children running everywhere…

And maybe getting her own tailor-made kimono…

…

…

…

Well, one can't blame a girl for dreaming of a happy future.

By then, she finally arrived at the tap dispenser for holy water near the prayer altar. Sighing in relief at the comforting sight, she sat down and proceeded to position the opening hole of the plastic bottle under the tap before turning it on.

As rivers of blessed waters flow into the bottle, the golden brown-haired girl admired the falling stream that splashed about in the inside. Thinking back on her reason for why she wanted holy water at her dispense, her mouth twisted into grim line as she remembered the incident with the demon king that almost killed her was the prime motivation for her current actions.

The feelings of helplessness and terror that overwhelmed her entire being, the burning sensation in her throat as she struggled desperately for air and the sadistic smirk on the demon's disgusting face… Those were definitely not the most pleasant of memories.

Mizu's hand that was holding the bottle clenched even tighter as she struggled to hold back a sob, her eyes screwed shut in emotional pain. She wants to live her life to its fullest in whatever way she prefer, as long as she and rest of her loved one are safe and happy. If she had died, she would only leave behind only pain and suffering to her family and friends.

What she truly want to be is to become a strong and empathetic person who takes charge of her own destiny. She wants to be someone who is kind yet is willing to show a backbone.

She wants to find love… All types of love, be they romantic, platonic and familial.

She doesn't want to be a victim, she doesn't want to be a coward and she does not want to be weak.

Mizu has still so much to live for and cherish in life. And for that, she'll aim for that happiness no matter what problems stand in her way. No way in hell are those demons ever going to stop her from achieving her dream!

A dream where she and her loved ones are together and as happy as they can be…

That's her motivation.

 _Her dream_.

The holy water in the plaster bottle started emanating an ethereal golden glow.

Gasping in shock, she almost dropped the bottle before maintaining a firm grip once more. Turning off the tap, she stared at the glowing water in awe and shock as numerous thoughts ransack her brain for answers.

 _'How did this happen? What had happened? What is going on?!'_ Mizu thought frantically to herself.

Despite Mizu's lifetime experience with the supernatural, this has got to take the cake. Demons and anything that is considered demonic, those are things she can accept. However, Mizu has this gut instinct in her mind that the holy water giving off the soft gold-like glow is anything but demonic and that confuses the hell out of her. If she really want to take a guess, it seems almost… _Angelic_.

Wait a minute, what if it's a type of demonic deception that was meant to fool her? To convince her that it's trustworthy because of its heavenly appearance?

Aiming her camera carefully, Mizu made sure that the bottle is within sight of the viewfinder and immediately press the shutter button. The Camera Obscura is able to expose any suspicious item that has a certain demonic taint to it.

 ***FLASH***

… Only, nothing change at all when she snapped the photo. The holy water remains aglow.

Mizu's pink eyes start to really bulge as she stared at the ethereal radiance glowing from the water. Could this be some short of divine miracle? If so, why out of all times is this happening!?

Maybe Father Fujimoto would know. He's a high priest, he would know what to do.

Bringing the glowing bottle with her right hand, she rab and backtrack to the dining room where Father Fujimoto was the only occupant so far, sitting patiently on his chair awaiting for the Sukiyaki to be ready. He seems to be frowning in deep thought from the way he look distracted at nothing particular.

"Father Fujimoto!" Mizu cried out, waving the bottle.

"Hmm? Is something wro-" Shiro stopped halfway when he noticed the gold-like glowing water splashing about in the plastic bottle, his mouth agape.

"Father _*breathe*_ Fujimoto, do _*breath*_ you know _*breath*_ what this is!?" Mizu asked hysterically with a huff, catching her breath after running quite a distance. The monastery wasn't that big actually but dang, did she sprinted so fast just to get there.

Shiro just stared silently at the glowing liquid, his ruby orbs filled to the brim with reverence.

"Tha…That…That's…" Shiro is nearly stammering in shock, "That's holy water in its truest, purest form! The kind that only flows in the heavens!"

"Fro-from the heavens?" Mizu squeaked, not expecting the middle-aged man's reaction.

"Yes! Do you mind if I can…" His question remains unspoken, for Mizu quickly hand over the bottle of holy water to Shiro. Figuring that the head priest would know better if he had it, she see no reason to give it to him. Mizu could just get herself another bottle of holy water since there's no way she wants to mess around with something she had in her grasp that was so _divine_.

Holding the bottle with concentrated care, Shiro scrutinise the effervescent water in such an intensity that Mizu could easily see the reflection of his bulging red eyes on the surface of the blessed liquid.

As implications from the sentence ' _flows in the heavens'_ sunk in, multiple theories began filtering through her mind. Holy water in purest form? Wha-what…?

When Father Fujimoto stared back at her, Mizu could've have sworn that she saw what seems to be _veneration_ shining in his awed, ruby orbs. Honestly, that freaked her out. Nobody has ever looked at her like she was an idol to be admired and seeing a grown man gawking at her like that… It was sort of unnerving. Just what the hell did that holy water do that made him like this!?

"Father Fujimoto?" She asked quietly. Whatever revelation from that glowing water that's making the elder man's mind in such a shock, she's a little too scared to know.

"Mizu…" He answered warily, his tone curious yet doubtful, " _Who_ are you, truly?'"

"I-I…" To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement.

What did Father Fujimoto expect from her? That she's someone special? A person who can easily turn holy water to its most pure form? Honestly, she's just plain confused.

"I'm just… Me." Mizu replied lamely. That's her only answer she could think of.

Shiro stared at the fidgeting pink-eyed girl for a moment longer before sighing in resignation, apparently accepting her answer as he gingerly put away the glowing bottle inside his priest coat.

"You don't mind if I could keep this, do you?" Shiro asked, his amicable smile returned.

"Su-sure, you can." Mizu nodded. She has no intention of keeping that bottle. Just as she stated before, there's no way she wants to mess around with an object so _heavenly_. Leave that blessed water full of radiance to the experts.

"Thank you. I'll cherish this gift for as long as I live and I believe both my sons would as well." He declared quietly, his tone full appreciation.

Mizu smiled at Father Fujimoto's mention of the Okumura brothers, remembering what Yukio has told her several minutes ago. When she was helping with Yukio and the other priests in the kitchen preparing the food, the younger twin recounted to her his childhood stories of his time with Rin and his adoptive father.

When Mizu learned of the escapades led by the elder twin, his protectiveness over Yukio and Shiro's wonderful parental guidance for both brothers, she found herself gushing in exhilaration over the beautiful bromance between the twins and the fatherly love that Shiro displayed to his sons over the course of their time growing up together. She could literally explode from sheer happiness from such an account.

To Mizu, it was very heart-warming tale of a loving family regardless of their issues.

Speaking of issues, she nearly cried when Yukio confided to her about the bullying he and Rin endured during their childhood together. More so for Rin since he took the full brunt of said bullying because he's so damn protective of his younger twin. Even in the present, he still have difficulties finding odd jobs before today's events.

Unfortunately for Mizu, her immense guilt the fact that she once alienated Rin and wasn't even aware that Yukio was also there since kindergarten worsens. If only she could turn back time and defend them for their sakes…

It also helps that Mizu can relate very, _very_ _well_ to Yukio's childhood stories. Having been adopted herself, she took the reigns as the well-meaning and protective older sister for Nina and the younger, black-haired girl reciprocated that sisterly love with just as much affection while her adopted parents were very devoted as well.

…Is it safe to say that she's a love freak?

"Dad! The Sukiyaki is ready!" Yukio called out from the kitchen, breaking Mizu's line of thought.

"Alrighty, bring here then!" Shiro responded jovially back to his son.

Shiro Fujimoto then give Mizu a knowing side glance, his crimson rubies gleamed with gratefulness.

"You truly are guardian angel in disguise. Take care of my sons for me, okay?"

Mizu, with a strained smile, nodded numbly and proceeded to sit on the dining chair.

She doesn't care what reason Father Fujimoto had in mind in even asking her that question at all. Sure, she's a bit unusual considering her experiences but does that warrant her of being someone worthy enough in Father Fujimoto's eyes that she can take care of Rin and Yukio?

There's no point in thinking about it further. She would only give herself a headache.

But there is one fact that she can understand.

In her heart, she will always cherish Rin and Yukio as her friends. That's the least she can do.

* * *

The spread of food that remained untouched on the dining table grew colder as every minute passed. Mizu slightly fidgeted on her seat, feeling a bit oppressed by the tense atmosphere. Everyone sat so quietly that Mizu could the passing of a train pass by and she could not help but feel a bit gloomy. This was supposed to be a celebratory dinner, what happened to the cheering and happiness?

She knew the reason. Everyone knew the reason.

It is certainly the absence of a boy with azure eyes and navy blue hair.

 _'What was taking him so long?'_ Mizu thought privately, feeling disappointed at the turn of events.

The other priests around her including Yukio, sat with passive expressions as they waited patiently for Rin to arrive on scene that they could start eating the Sukiyaki. Father Fujimoto, on the other hand… looked stony-face and unamused as he crossed arms.

"Rin's late, don't you think?" One of the priests pointed out, his voice very low-spirited.

After hearing that comment, Yukio decides to take action.

"I'll go find him." He declared sombrely, standing up.

The other men followed suit when they stood up.

"I'm coming with you." One of them says, pushing his chair away.

"Let me help as well." Mizu stated determinedly, sharing the others' concern for Rin as she grabbed for her Camera Obscura that was placed on her lap and hung it over her neck.

She ignored the spare metal flask on the table that Shiro gave to her just now as compensation for her bottle. She immediately made a quick track back to the tap so that she can fill to the brim with another dose of holy water, which once again happens to be glowing thanks to her influence.

As the others leave the room through the door, Mizu sneak a minor glance at Shiro and she could see that he's not taking action to find Rin whatsoever. She wants to call him out for not joining the search for his elder son but seeing the pissed off expression made her consider otherwise.

Mizu stared a little too long and Shiro's cold red orbs glared at her for a moment, causing her to freeze. Upon eye contact, his eyes soften a bit and nodded his head at her supportively. He's probably accepting her decision to search for Rin and Mizu smiled at him in acknowledgement before walking out.

It's time to search for Rin.

After she left, Shiro took out the bottle filled with glowing water. He sighed wistfully at the sight before murmuring a quiet prayer for the future.

"…O' Lord of the heavens, please take care of my sons and send the Angel of Cherishment to watch over them…"

* * *

 ** _"Eheheheeheheheheehe…"_** An ominous, yet young and feminine voice echoed throughout the darkness, the black fungal-like substance spreading across the decrepit wooden floor and dilapidated walls like an infectious parasite.

As she stood in an abandoned classroom unknown to every inhabitant, be they student or teacher barring the principal of the True Cross academy, the shadowy figure stared through the broken window that revealed an endless landscape of buildings barely illuminated by streetlamps and moonlight.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE…."

Her pearly wide smile is filled to the brim with madness as she callously ignored the desperate cries of her prey, an unfortunate female student whose curiosity knows no bounds, begging for mercy and release. The poor girl frantic screaming soon muffled as she become enveloped in the rotting fungal liquid that continuously sapped her body until it turns to husk.

 ** _"She will come…. She will come..."_**

Her crazed grin widen even further.

 ** _"The tenshi will bring him back to me…"_**

Her blackened eyes pooled with tears of blood.

 ** _"And we'll will be a family…"_**

* * *

A/n: Welp, that got dark quickly. Next two chapters and Mizu will arrive in True Cross Academy! Good news for readers and bad news for her. Why bad news for our main character? It will be revealed next chapter though this mad female demon is obviously a part of the reason.

Now there are four mysteries! How did the Camera Obscura came into being in the BE universe? Who are those mysterious people spying on Mizu? Why did Mizu made holy water shine like gold? Who is that murderous female and what does she wants? Share your theories in your reviews based on what you could read in this chapter and see if you're right! I won't confirmed it but I will give hints along the way though some might be quite obvious.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, see yah!


	3. Introduction Arc - Butterfly Of Doom

**Fatal Frame: Boy Of Blue Flames**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor Fatal Frame. They belong to the owner of their respective franchises.**

 **A/n: Oh dang! I am so sorry it took a month to post this. Things happen and well... It delayed a lot of time. I hope you enjoy this much longer than usual chapter to make up for the time.**

 **Introduction Arc 3: Butterfly Of Doom**

* * *

The darkness that blanket the skies was full of silence. A nightly breeze flew over Mizu and Yukio as they walked around the grounds outside of the monastery walls in search of Rin. Shivering from the cool wind, Mizu crossed her arms as an effort to protect herself against the cold while squinting her eyes to see through the shadows. With the night lamps flickering here and there, Mizu regretted not bringing the bottle of glowing holy water with her. It could really serve as a makeshift flashlight.

Yukio narrowed his cyan eyes for a moment at the familiar figure of his older brother sitting on a swing in the nearby playground before raising his hand at Rin's direction.

He whispered quietly to Mizu, "There he is. That's where he always goes when he's upset."

Mizu's pink orbs widened in surprise at the sight of her new friend and heaved a sigh of relief.

Then, she turned to the dark brown-haired boy and muttered, "Thank goodness, he's okay… Do you want to talk to him first?"

Yukio nodded in response, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Rin will probably not expect you to be here so near our home."

"Yes, I know. For all he knows, I should be at my own home right now…" Mizu shook her head out of her despondent thoughts of her family missing her and beamed reassuringly at Yukio, "Help Rin out of whatever funk he's in, okay?"

Yukio smiled back in return, "He's my brother. Of course I'll help him."

The golden brown-haired girl observed the younger Okumura twin as he approached his miserable-looking brother who sat on the swing, the latter's murky blue eyes staring at the ground with a troubled frown on his face. His tapered ears lowered like a dejected puppy.

Mizu could feel her heart sinking at the sight. What could have made him so depressed that he chose not to go home?

"I thought I'll find you here," Yukio said as he stood beside his brother, "Listen, the Sukiyaki will be all gone. Let's get going."

Rin looked away in shame, "I wouldn't be able to face anyone there if I went home."

Yukio blinked in confusion as his head lean further in worry, "What are you talking about?"

Mizu furrowed her eyebrows. What does he mean?

"I got fired." Rin stated bluntly, closing his eyes tiredly.

Yukio sharply inhaled at this answer and Mizu covered her mouth in shock, horrified. She was not expecting the answer.

 _'You mean… After everything you worked so hard for, it was all for nothing?'_ The pink-eyed girl thought sadly to herself, a burning sensation full of sympathy enveloping her eyes.

Rin sighed tiredly as he elaborated, "She said she couldn't have a violent thug like me working in her store."

Mizu huffed in anger. Why… Why that fat witch! And she was so okay with having Rin working there! What in the world gives?

Yukio stared at his brother in concern as he asked, "What happened Rin?"

The elder twin however, tensed at the question and his grip on the metal chain of the swing tightened as his canine teeth gritted against each other.k

"I don't even know how it happened myself and frankly, I don't care!" He spat out at his younger twin, looking away in particularly stubborn manner.

Yukio looked shocked at his brother's response before adopting a look of exasperation as he retorted back heatedly, "Oh, for the sake of- don't give me that crap! Everyone were so happy that you finally found a job! So how _could you_?!"

He gave his brother an incensed gaze full of disappointment as he continued ranting, not accepting Rin's vague answer, "How could you just _drop the ball_ like that!? You need to explain everything clearly so that everyone can _understand_!"

Rin faced his younger brother angrily, his frustrated scowl eminent as he snapped back, "Even if I could explain, there are things you _just can't_ **_understand_**!"

Mizu gulped nervously as she stood quietly in the shadows, her body tense as she unwittingly witnessed _and_ eavesdropped on such a personal exchange between two brothers. She never liked having arguments, especially with a sibling. The last time she had a serious fight with her sister was three years ago and _oh boy_ , was it a messy affair. She felt guilty for even listening in the first place!

Why is her day becoming so bad?

Yukio looks taken aback at Rin's response, "I just…"

Rin sighed guiltily as he looked down again, his face full of remorse, "I'm sorry."

The cyan-eyed boy frown solemnly as he offered, "…Anyway, why don't we head home now? I know dad's waiting."

The navy-haired hesitated to move and Mizu took that moment as her cue to reveal herself. Rin will definitely not expect her to be there at all and she wondered how he would react to her presence.

 _'I'll bet he'll be surprised as heck.'_ She smiled at the momentary, positive thought out of this mess.

"Yukio's right, Rin. Don't make your loved ones worry." Mizu added in as she walked right into the scene, her tone gentle as she smiled softly at the two brothers.

While Yukio remained unfazed as he was already aware of her, Rin became utterly flabbergasted at the sight of Mizu coming out of the shadows. The bubble-gum pink-eyed girl giggled in amusement at how Rin's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he struggled to voice out his shock.

"How-I-since-when-," The boy with bulging cobalt eyes jumped out of the swing with his index finger pointing directly at Mizu while exclaiming, "What are you doing here!?"

This time, the honey brown-haired girl grinned nervously, "It's… It's a long story."

Rin blinked for a moment and his azure eyes widen in realisation, "…You were eavesdropping."

Mizu fidgeted at the accusation in his tone as she explained, "That's…true, I guess. Your brother and I-we were searching for you. When we did, we both thought it would be better if Yukio talks to you first."

Yukio crossed his arms as he defended Mizu's claim, "She was worried for you, just like everyone else."

"I…" Rin closed his eyes and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "Alright, let's just go guys."

The other two nodded in agreement and the trio eagerly walk out of the playground, with Yukio taking the lead in front while Mizu and Rin followed suit behind.

"Hey, Mizu…?" The navy-haired boy asked timidly, his cobalt eyes shy.

"Yeah, Rin?" The honey brown-haired girl replied gently, her rosy pink orbs eyeing him with curiosity.

"You're… You're not disappointed, are you?" Rin stated his question nervously, his hands shifting in his pockets.

Mizu scrunched her face in confusion as she tilted her head at him, "What do you mean?"

"I… I got fired. And on my first day, too." He confessed quietly.

"Oh, Rin…" Mizu frown sadly at this. Did he really thought of her that way?

It's time to prove him wrong, then. People make mistakes and she understood failure quite well, especially when struggling with the falling grades of her worst subjects and plenty of other expectations her private tutor set that she pretty much failed to live up to.

Of course, her situation is different from Rin; who has to go job hunting since he got kicked out of junior high which does not helped his resume at all. But that does not mean that her empathy for his problem meant any less.

Mizu took a deep breath and stared determinedly at him, "Rin, whatever happens, I'm not leaving you to the vultures. You got that?"

"Huh?" Rin blinked in confusion.

"It means I got your back, silly." She deadpanned but the happy smile on her face contradicts her tone.

Mizu then placed her hand on Rin's shoulder blade, grasping it softly. She could feel his muscles underneath tense for a bit before relaxing, apparently accepting her gesture of comfort. The harsh look in his cobalt eyes grew softer and his mouth twitched slightly upward. To be honest for herself, she would rather just hug him straight away but that would be way too intimate. Nevertheless, reassuring a friend is a specialty she always want to master.

Seeing such a miserable frown on her friend's face looked so unnatural and in turn, made her feel very unhappy as well. She doesn't want that negative feeling hanging over their heads like smoke. Besides, Father Fujimoto asks her to take care of his sons and she herself wants to be friends with them; how could she say no to that?

… And luckily, a certain Mitori did not activate. _'Oh, thank you my awesome willpower!'_

"Besides, I never liked that woman anyway. Maybe you could be my personal chef instead?" Mizu jested teasingly.

"Ha, you wish! I'll rather be cooking for everyone instead." Rin smirked back, his countenance more cheerful and his azure orbs brighter. His fanged grin grown more pronounced.

"Oh, is that so?" Mizu taunted, her smile friendly yet resolute, "How generous of you, O' Rin Okumura. I like see you try."

"Is that a challenge, Mizu? I can make the perfect feast for everyone to enjoy!" He countered back.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "Too bad, I can make delicious milk smoothies that are better than yours!"

"Hey, not fair! I thought we're talking about food here!"

"Aren't the drinks part of the feast as well?"

"I-well- making drinks doesn't count as cooking!"

"But cooking takes place in the kitchen and since smoothies can be made from the kitchen…"

"Gyah, stop using my words against me! How about your baking skills, huh? Can you bake a top-tier cake?!

"Umm… I can make homemade ice cream? I know they taste wonderful. Does that count?"

Yukio struggled to resist the urge to just face palm right there. But he'll admit, their new friend did a hell a lot better job at cheering Rin up than he could.

* * *

"Huh… I would have never thought that she could be so comfortable with two strangers that she barely knew for two hours." The ashy blonde commented at the scene, his eyebrow raised as he tugged on the brown hoodie covering over his white shirt.

"She is who she is. You said so yourself." His female companion replied dryly.

"Humph, yeah of course I did." He responded in jest.

The silver-haired woman frowned softly as she crossed her arms on her grey cardigan, "Nevertheless, I could not worry for the fact that she has to be sent _there_ , where that vile demoness is. You and I both seen how much damage she has caused with those fungal sludge that she spreads. Frankly, I am quite surprised we haven't encountered any of her monstrosities according to what Leviael says."

The ashy blonde bit his lips nervously as his amber eyes stared at his partner, "You know, I wonder if she could actually make a network of said monsters that could cover this far distance?"

Alarmed grey-blue orbs meet anxious amber, "Are you saying she's extending her influence from beyond the school?"

"It's just an educated guess, Eunitiel. But I have this feeling that despite her insanity, she could be planning something. It can't be a coincidence that the Demon King of Rot just happens to be here and causing trouble for the sake of it."

Eunitiel opened her mouth in mid-reply when she suddenly shut it back, swiftly turning around as her partner did the same. They immediately tensed upon the sight of a blubbering mass of black, fungal ooze emerging from a crack in the rooftop ground which soon forms a blistering sac. Soon, a figure with feminine features and covered head to toe with molten black sludge began to rose out from the sac, guttural-like growls were heard from the figure.

"Well, speak of the devil. I was right." The ashy blonde deadpanned, clenching his fists.

Eunitiel glared at the sludge demoness as she took out her holy weapons, which is a pair of dual wielding crescent-shaped daggers that is enveloped in shimmering gust and embroidered with glowing Latin symbols.

"Be wary, Zephyr. I believe this is one of monsters you were talking about and she is not one to be trifled with." The silver-haired woman warned, raising one of her curved daggers at the now-aggressive female who is snarling at them with a murderous expression.

Zephyr moved into a fighting stance as his bronze armoured knuckles crackled in purple electricity, but he jerked upon seeing the enemy in closer detail and narrowed his amber eyes in confusion.

"Wait a minute, Eunitiel. Did you see that?" He pointed his finger at the malevolent female spirit and his companion paused as well at the strange occurrence going on around the demoness.

As the female figure stepped out of the mass, the black ooze that was covering her receded back into the gurgling fungal mass and left her bare to the two on-looking people watching in wide eyed shock. The female is revealed to be a pale-skinned teenaged girl with short black hair and wearing a school uniform, True Cross Academy style. Remnants of the dark fungus seeped from various parts of the girl's body like overflowing polluted water and the entirety of her iris and cornea were completely black, shadowy liquids bleeding from her blackened eyes like tears.

The possessed school girl started screeched demonically at the duo as she start running at them in a frenzy, her right arm suddenly releasing ebony sludge which mutated her appendage into a giant werewolf-like claw made of hardened black fungus.

Both Eunitiel and Zephyr dodged a wide slash by the female demon's claw and the silver-haired woman retaliated with a strike of her own by using both of her daggers to slice down the girl's wrist completely, amputating her mutated appendage. As the possessed school girl howled in pain, Geo took advantage of the momentary distraction and gave her an electrified uppercut in the shin which sends her flying away from the duo in a short distance.

When the demonic girl stood up shakily as she moaned in pain, her form starts to waver; her pale skin drenched in black liquid turning translucent. The girl's moaning slowly transcends into screaming as her entire body began to flicker like a dying flame, her body no longer looking physical but of a spiritual air-like energy that normally associated with ghost demons.

"What the fu- she's a ghost!?" Zephyr exclaimed incredulously, previously thinking that the victim was just an unfortunate human girl.

"A ghost that can be possessed by the Shadow Fungus… This is worrying." Eunitiel spoked in a grave tone, her frown severe.

"Exactly! How can a dead spirit be possessed!? That's sounds oxymoronic the way I said it!"

The stump that formed from the shoulder that used to contain the amputated arm mutated into a mass of liquefied fungal matter and bursting out of it is another giant claw of raw, deadly fungus. The possessed ghost girl than shrieked at the duo, ready to pounce.

"She's coming!" The ashy blonde warned.

"Get ready!" The silver-haired retorted back.

The demonic ghost girl growled as she pounced.

Rin's tapered ears twitched in a sudden and the navy-haired boy turned around, his deep blue eyes curiously searching the area for the mysterious noise that sounded vaguely inhuman although it quickly became overwhelmed by the sound of traffic. He then looked up, realising the sound came from the top.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Mizu asked him.

Said boy turned back to his original direction and was greeted by the sight of his new friend and younger brother staring back at him in concern.

"It's… It's nothing."

Rin chose to ignore the mysterious noise coming from the top. He had enough of the supernatural, especially when one of them made him lose his job.

* * *

"Hey, why did you wear a camera around your neck?" Rin asked all of a sudden.

Mizu immediately jerked in surprise and blinked at the azure-eyed boy owlishly. Even his bespectacled brother observed her camera with curiosity but he didn't really ask her about it back at the kitchen since he's more focused on helping out the other priests to prepare the food for the Sukiyaki.

Blushing from her rather extreme reaction when the Okumura twins stared at her in disbelief, she glance down at her camera with fond eyes as she held it up.

"It's called a Camera Obscura, an old memento from my late mother. She may be gone now but I know she cared a lot about me to give me this…"

Yukio's cyan orbs widened and immediately elbowed his brother when he saw him from the corner of his eyes, a noticeable look of horror mixed with pity took over Rin's expression which he deemed not the most appropriate reaction.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." The younger Okumura twin spoked, his tone regretful.

The navy-haired boy gave a side glare at his younger brother before looking at Mizu sympathy in his azure orbs, "Me too."

The golden-brown-haired girl smiled appreciatively at her new friends' concern for her, "It's fine but thanks for your condolences. I have a family now and I loved them a lot too."

Mizu's bubble-gum pink orbs suddenly stared at the scene in front of her and exclaimed, "Oh look, we're already here!"

The trio arrived at the gates of the monastery, where they came upon the sight of the twins' father who was apparently in conversation with another man wearing a brown coat.

"Ahh, you're finally home." Shiro called out, his tone relieved.

The other man turned his attention to the small group of three and recognition flashed in his eyes when he noticed Rin.

"Are you Rin Okumara?" The other man questioned said boy.

"That's me. Who are you?" Rin asked back, his tone curious.

Yukio and Mizu looked just keen, wondering to know who the man was as well.

"I'm her- Yui's father. I don't know how to thank you for what you did for her. " He replied with a grateful tone and as he turned to face them, a light brown-haired little girl with rosy cheeks and a salmon pink scarf around her neck is revealed.

Both Rin and Yukio were surprised at the sight but quickly became concern when they recognise who the young girl was. Mizu was the only one who is completely clueless about the situation, looking right and left at both parties in confusion.

"Did I miss out on something?" She frowned as she tilted her head, blinking her eyes at the scene.

"Is she okay?" Rin asks, his face slightly worried.

"She's fine. Thanks to you, she only suffered a slight scrape." The man sounded appreciative of what Rin had done.

Said boy smiled in relief as he looked at Yui fondly, "Oh well, that's good."

Yui nodded her head thankfully at Rin, sporting a shy but grateful smile.

Internally, Mizu is squealing at the cuteness of the little girl. Oh, she wished to cuddle that innocent child. Whatever Rin did that garnered him praise, he absolutely deserved it because he made a pretty damn good job in keeping adorable girls like Yui happy. Mizu is quite sure her inner joy of love is blazing like a warm campfire in winter.

"Yui has always been a scatter-brained child. Tripping, falling down stairs… She's never without flesh wounds." Yui's father spoke all of a sudden, his tone somber.

…

…

…There goes her inner warmth. Frizzled into nothingness.

 _'Did he seriously insulted his daughter?!'_ Mizu thought incredulously to herself, her eyes twitching.

Her heart nearly sank when she saw Yui's expression fell in shame. Rin's face morphed into that of disbelief while Yukio simply frowned at the man's statement. Only Father Fujimoto kept a neutral expression, not betraying his true feelings regarding the situation.

"You're wrong." Rin disagreed and Yui's father looked at him in surprise, his tone firm, "It's not that she's scatter-brained. She's being picked on!"

Mizu gasped at the implications, "Are you saying that she was _bullied_!?"

Mizu despised bullying and considering her childhood experience with Rin despite the lack of interaction between both of them, it's a given. To see such a sweet-looking child being tormented by sadistic morons made her feel sad and angry at the same time. When she realised that Rin was the one who saved Yui from those supposed bullies, her respect for him goes higher.

Rin further elaborated his case to the man while clarifying stuff to Mizu, "He was like pulling her hair and snatching things away from her, you know."

Yukio sharply inhaled and Shiro exclaimed, his red eyes concerned, "You saw this happened!?"

Yui's father leaned closer as he demanded, "Can you describe him?"

Rin looks taken aback at the question, "I don't know. It was someone I never seen before."

Mizu raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, what you mean by that?"

Rin move his hands around to emphasize his description of the bully, "He's short and with a face that looks kind of like a monkey."

Mizu frowned thoughtfully to herself. Why does that sound so familiar…?

The man's face etched in disgust at this, "Unbelievable."

He then grabbed his daughter hand and dragged her away in a huff as they proceeded to leave the monastery.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shiro called out.

"To her school!" Yui's father retorted harshly, "I need to contact the PTA, and try to figure out whoever this is that has been bullying my daughter!"

Surprisingly, Yui pulled back her father's reign, "You don't understand, daddy!"

The man glanced at his daughter in surprise as she pleaded, "I wasn't being bullied by humans from my school. It's the evil fairies!"

"Fairies?" Rin pointed out in confusion.

Mizu nearly choked. _Fairies_?

Rin described the bully as having the face of a monkey and Yui deliberately stated that it wasn't human. Could it be…?

"They come into my bedroom late at night and make all sorts of awful things happen. Now they're even doing it outside, daddy!" Yui added, those shocking bits of information shocking Mizu to her core.

 _'Holy_ _ **shit**_ _! It's the goblins. She's talking about those damn goblins!"_ She thought frantically at this revelation.

An imaginary lightbulb suddenly lit in her mind and she had a brilliant idea she could use to help out with Yui's problem. Of course, she has to be very, _very_ generous to enact her plan but she doesn't mind though. Helping out a little girl to solve a problem that might have long-term detriments to her life is Mizu's higher priority at the moment.

"Guys, I'm gonna take something from inside the building first. See you later!" She announced suddenly to the others and ran back straight into the monastery. Rin looked confused but Yukio simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement while Shiro nodded approvingly.

Yui's father ignored Mizu's departure as he frowned in dismay at his daughter's attitude and his tone was quite sympathetic, "Yui is a child with a vivid imagination. I'm afraid I've heard this fairy tales from her before. Lately, it seems as though she could not distinguish her bizarre daydreams from real life."

Rin find the man's reaction to his daughter's confession to be extremely staggering. Parents are supposed to be supportive of their children. When there's a problem, they should help him/her with the issue through and through instead of dismissing it entirely. Ridiculing them shouldn't even be the right way to raise children! The blue-eyed boy seriously could believe this is happening. Hell, he could vouch for Yui that she was telling the truth because he himself saw the forsaken 'evil fairy'!

"But they're not daydreams!" He protested immediately, his countenance serious as he readily defended Yui's account while her father gave him a shocked look.

"Rin!" Shiro warned, his tone scandalised but also stern.

"Why don't you just believe her?" Rin argued ardently at the man, "Who is she going to rely on if her own parents doesn't get what she's saying! Can't you just-"

The dark blue-haired was interrupted with a smack on the head courtesy of his father's fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rin complained with a whimper while Yukio just sighed.

"Wait, don't gooooooooooo!" A familiar female voice shouted out loud all of sudden.

Just then, Mizu came running out of the front door and the elder Okumura twin yelped in shock while the others gawked in surprise at her sudden entrance.

Stopping in front of the others, she panted heavily as she placed her left hand on her knee. While the monastery wasn't that big to begin with, she really sprinted to kingdom come just to grab the small metallic flask that was currently being held in her right hand.

"I _*pant*_ have to _*pant*_ show Yui _*pant*_ something!" Mizu exclaimed, her breathing laborious.

"What-what do you mean?" Yui's father asked nervously, not expecting Mizu's actions.

Mizu closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before giving a reassuring smile at the Yui and her father. As she approached the two and kneeled down in front of the timid girl, she slowly raised her right hand holding the metallic flask at Yui.

"Here, I want you to have this." Mizu offered the small-looking bottle to Yui, whose reaction looked quite perplexed at this and that same feeling of bewilderment is shared by the others. Only Shiro realised what she was truly planning and smirked at this chain of events.

"Inside this flask contains holy water. Think of it as a good luck charm against those maddening trouble makers." She explained as she gently placed the flask onto Yui's hand, who was reluctant at first but gradually accepted the gift.

"But… Why would you give me this?" Yui asked curiously, holding onto the metallic flask gingerly as her innocent brown eyes stared at Mizu's pink orbs.

This time, the golden brown-haired girl smiled in both sadness and empathy as she replied, "Because my younger sister used to have the same problem as yours. Nina always complained that she was bullied by invisible spirits whenever she goes."

Yui gasped in surprise, her eyes widened in this information, "Really? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, thank you. Though it took a while, Nina managed to find a way to stop the evil fairies from harassing her."

"How did she do it?" Yui asked, eyes wide as her tone was full of wonder.

Mizu beamed happily as she answered, "The love from our family and her own inner strength."

She gently caressed the metallic surface of the flask with her index finger that Yui was holding, her countenance nostalgic.

"Thanks to me and our parents' support, Nina doesn't let those meanies push her around anymore because she knew she's not alone. She has a family that loves her and she would not be afraid to use a hand spray filled with holy water at those spirits."

Mizu then poked her finger softly on Yui's chest area where her heart is supposed to be, "Your parents loved you very much and I'm sure they want you to stand on your own two feet. Don't be scared to show a backbone. Try following my sister's example and splash those critters with this flask if they ever bother you again."

When she saw that glowing expression of inspiration and mouth opened in amazement on Yui's face, Mizu felt that her plan has turned fruitful. She ruffled the little girl's hair affectionately which made Yui giggle before standing up.

Rubbing her left arm with right thumb as a nervous reflex, she frowned with a stern yet pleading expression at Yui's father; who looked rather impressed at Mizu's words of advice.

"Please, don't ever your turn your back on your daughter no matter how absurd the problem is. If you can't comprehend it, try to understand a little from her perspective. It can do wonders for Yui, you know that?"

Mizu swallowed a lump in her throat when she felt her eyes moistened. Dang it, why must she be so emotionally invested into this?

"Otherwise…If she can't rely on her parents to help her, who else can she turn to? Be there for your daughter… Please."

Yui's father sighed deeply as a look of deep wrought contemplation took over, "I… I understand. I'll try to understand my daughter better. Thank you for your advice."

The man then turned to his daughter and gave her warm smile, "Yui, it's time to go home."

"Yes, daddy!" Yui replied much more cheerfully and turned to Mizu with a gracious smile, "Thank you so much!"

Mizu nodded humbly, "Your welcome. Don't forget to store up on holy water okay?"

"Yep, I will!" Yui responded back happily and turned back to her father, "Daddy, what's holy water?"

"That's a question I can answer once we go back home, Yui. Let's not make mommy worry, okay?" Yui's father spoke kindly and said girl nodded meekly in agreement.

As Mizu watched the fading figures of Yui and her father going further away from the exit gate, she did not expect to hear an impressed whistle by Father Fujimoto of all people.

When she turned back to face them, Rin was marvelling at her in awe with his mouth open while Yukio's eyebrows raised up into his hairline; looking very impressed. Shiro was absolutely beaming at her in pride. It seems that she doesn't have to take motivational speech classes after all if she could create such an effect on the audience.

"Wow, you made that better than I ever expect it to be! You sure give out such inspirational speeches, much better than my son Rin here could ever hope to try."

Mizu's cheeks blushed crimson at the praising words while Rin spluttered in offense, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, old man!?"

"It would be a million years too soon for you to be giving out lectures to others, Rin." Shiro retorted back, "And by the way, you're grounded."

The pink-eyed girl can't help whether she should laugh or pity the blue-eyed boy's misery when she saw his face contorted into a flabbergasted expression reminiscent to that of a _'what did I do!?'_ look. She did briefly wondered what Father Fujimoto meant when he mentioned about Rin making lectures. Did she missed something while she was away?

"Huh, why?!" Rin blurted out, his tone baffled.

"Your ex-boss from that part-time job you had just left this for us!" Shiro bellowed furiously as he shoved a piece of type-written paper in front of his son's face.

Mizu peered in to look at the form from the side and her expression turned incredulous upon reading its contents. Although she respected Rin's decision for not explaining how exactly he got himself fired, she wondered just what in the world did her friend do to get himself an expensive bill regarding _extensive property damage._

"You got to be kidding me!" Rin exclaimed in disbelief, his cobalt eyes bulging.

"And for the record," Shiro added with a slightly sadistic grin, "You're not having Sukiyaki tonight."

The navy-haired boy looked quite taken aback, "What!? No fair!"

Mizu frowned in dismay as she glanced at the look of discontent filling Rin's face like a gloomy shadow. The day they had together has not been kind to them and now her friend has finish his night with no dinner at all?

Nope. Not when she can do something about it.

There's no way she wants to end her day with a friend deprived of good food after everything bad that has happened to the both of them. To her, she had to make the best of what she has with her to create a better ending and she's going to do it for Rin. She couldn't do anything about Rin being grounded but she can do something about the food issue.

Starting… With pleading.

"Um Father Fujimoto…?" She started with a polite ask, wriggling her hands.

Mizu wasn't sure if her plan would be as successful as her previous one because of how effectively stern Shiro could as a father but she has to try.

"Hmm, yes?" Shiro responded with a curious gleam in his scarlet eyes while the Okumura twins stared at her in acknowledgment.

Adopting her little sister's tactic, Mizu decided to bring out her own 'cute, pink doll eyes' as she pouted in the saddest manner possible at Father Fujimoto. She felt a little guilty for doing this in front of a head priest of all people but for Rin's sake, she has to do this to ensure her friend won't be sleeping with an empty stomach tonight.

"Please forgive Rin and let him enjoy the Sukiyaki. I know today is rough on all of us, especially what happened recently but I beg you… Don't end this night on a sour note. Let us all smile happily for once, okay?"

Internally, Mizu cringed. Those words sounded so awkward.

But she had to do it. For Rin's sake.

Shiro immediately turned conflicted over hearing this, looking quite taken aback as he became unsure he should go through with Rin's punishment or give in to Mizu's request for his elder son to eat.

He knows just how many times Rin got himself fired from the endless list of part-time jobs he taken and the fact he brought with him an bill to pay for the damages he caused really toped the cake. As a responsible father, he should really discipline Rin on these matters. However, seeing the young lady's pleading expression and shimmering pink eyes made his resolve waver.

Rin, on the other hand, looked much taken aback as his face is filled a combination of bafflement and wonder. The azure-eyed boy stared at his newfound friend with admiration for defending him for his sake despite the problems he has caused for her and the others (getting fired and not coming home straight away, just to name a few) several moments ago.

But yet… she still remained supportive of him, even wanting to actually make him happy. Is this what his many mangas mean when they say the main character's heart goes 'doki doki' because he felt touched by one's kind actions?

This was not the first time Mizu has shocked him with her kindness as well as her inspiring words and yet… He doesn't think he could get used to having a friend so _sincere_.

Yukio was just as pleasantly surprised as his older brother. Although the cyan-eyed boy has only known Mizu for a short amount of time, he had realised that their newfound friend has a great heart full of magnificent gold. Just who else do they know have an ideal trait like that?

…Well, he knows there was Shiemi. She could contend with Mizu for that title. As matter of fact, he knows those two girls would have been great friends if they were to ever meet.

Mizu wasn't sure how long she could maintain her cute expression for much longer as she could see the warring conflictions on Father Fujimoto's face being dragged on. Luckily for her (and Rin), she doesn't have to wait for long.

"Gah, fine!" Shiro exclaimed and then pointed his finger accusingly at Rin, "You're lucky your cute friend here is an angel in disguise! You're still grounded but go and enjoy your Sukiyaki with Yukio!"

The navy-haired boy's fanged grin widened a lot as he jumped around in excitement, "Oh hell yeah!"

Rin then suddenly envelop his arms around Mizu and hugged her with such affection that catches the poor, blushing girl utterly of guard. She had not expected him to express his appreciation to her so enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He earnestly thanked her, his boisterous laughter full of gratitude.

"Kya! Rin, don't hug me too-"

A static buzz started to play in her head and foreign memories began to flow…

* * *

 **"Hey, everyone! Look at what I make!"**

 **On the wooden dining table, Young Rin proudly placed a rather large bowl of creamy, mushroom soup with a sprinkle of herbs and spices that enhances its overall taste and appearance.**

 **"Wow, that's so cool Rin! Can you let me taste it?"**

 **Young Rin nodded happily at Young Yukio and the latter proceeded to use the spoon that the former provided alongside the dish. Putting a spoonful of the soup into his mouth, Mizu could feel the delight rolling off Young Yukio.**

 **"That's delicious, Rin!"**

 **"Glad you enjoy, Yukio!"**

 **"You're at it again, Rin! Mind if I can taste your soup?"**

 **"Sure, go ahead dad!"**

 **A younger Shiro Fujimoto taken his own spoonful of the soup and immediately moaned in pleasure at the exquisite taste bursting into different flavours on his taste buds.**

 **"It's so good! I am so proud of you, Rin."**

 **"I can't wait for you to cook more, Rin!"**

 **She could feel pride and happiness swelling within Young Rin's beating heart.**

 **"Thanks, guys! You're the best!"**

* * *

Mizu mouth slowly curled into a tender smile as she gently hugged Rin back in mutual embrace, which only made the navy-haired boy even more excited as evidenced by his jumps becoming more exuberant. She could feel the pleasant warmth emanating from Rin in their gleeful hug, relishing in the happiness of it all as her arms hung around his surprisingly strong and slightly broadened shoulders. It's not all that muscular but it was by no means weak either.

"Oh MIZUUUUUUUU!"

Said girl's bubble-pink eyes widened in shock as she immediately let go of Rin and turned around only to see her adopted mother running towards her in a frenzy, accompanied by her younger sister and father following behind.

Saya Sugori immediately held her eldest daughter in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of the poor girl.

"Are you fine? How could you worry your poor mother like that! We were so worried about you!"

"Gaah-MOM!"

Nina Sugori giggled at the sight of her older sister protests. Reiki Sugori simply sighed exasperatedly at his family's antics. The Okumura brothers could only blinked owlishly in confusion at the scene in front of them while Shiro looked very much amused by the whole situation.

Reiki's chocolate brown eyes then glanced curiously at Shiro and inquired, "Are you the one who took care of Mizu?"

"Yes, I am. Your daughter is quite a kind-hearted lass, do you know that?" Shiro smirked at the black-haired man, who smiled proudly back in response at this.

"I agree with my old man here, Mizu is the nicest girl ever!" Rin broke in with a praise of said girl, his fanged grin wide while having shaken off the shock of seeing the Sugori family sudden appearance.

"I'll definitely concur," Yukio added in as well, smiling in agreement, "Mizu is a very gracious person, considering how many times she helped us today."

Saya covered her mouth in amazement at hearing all these complements directed at her daughter, "Oh my goodness, Mizu! Have been on a charity roll today?"

"Oh my god, you people; stop praising me!" Mizu exclaimed loudly in embarrassment, her crimson cheeks puffed up while muttering, "I just offered my help, that's all…"

"Big sis here always wants to help people, even being home-schooled doesn't stop her from being the altruistic person that she is." Nina explained with a taunting smirk, purposefully eyeing her sister in a smug manner.

Mizu's face deadpanned, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes, "How's your 'Miss Marcia' poster?"

Nina cringed in fear upon hearing this as her mother narrowed her brown eyes at her that for once, held no amusement at all.

"Don't worry, Mizu. I already gave your sister an earful about her passing on her chore to you." Saya said as she shook her head in disapproval, her tone stern.

The elder Sugori woman then sighed when she glanced at her watch, "It's already late at night. We should be going home now."

"Your mother's right, girls. Let's not waste any more time than we had to," Her husband added in before glancing at Father Fujimoto in appreciation, "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter."

Shiro nodded in return, "I understand. Have a safe trip home."

"Wait, that means you're leaving already?" Rin asked quietly, his tone seemed almost like whining.

Mizu could see the disappointed look in his sharp blue eyes and frankly, her feelings are just as mutual. This wasn't fair, she wanted to spend more time with her new friends. There's a reason why she hates goodbyes.

"Hey, we gave each other our phone numbers. You can still contact me if you want to." The honey brown-haired girl offered with optimistic smile, though her melancholic tone suggest otherwise.

"Don't worry, Mizu. I'll remind Rin to call you in case he forgets." Yukio offered with a friendly tone, his cyan eyes sympathetic.

"Yukio!" Said older brother exclaimed in horror, sounding scandalized.

Mizu giggled a little at the amusing scene between the two brothers before smiling softly as she said, "See you next time, guys."

She took one last time to really, _really_ have a good look at her new-found friend. Even though Yukio was on the much thinner side, she could clearly sport the firm, wiry muscles underneath Rin's crumbled white formal shirt that she knew are deceptively stronger than it looks thanks to witnessing how he carried so much of her groceries with no strain at all. With tousled, navy blue hair that looked so soft and brilliant azure orbs that shined so bright, so _full_ of light that for once, how could she ever mistake him, back when he was a child, for a demon?

As Mizu turned around to face the exit gate, she glanced over her shoulders one last time to see her friends as her sister and parents said their own thanks and farewells to the other family. Her smile brimming with melancholy, she turned her head back to her original direction and walked towards the exit gates with her family following in suit.

Staring rather despondently at the retreating figures of the Sugori Family until they were no longer within sight, Rin sighed tiredly before turning his disappointed blue eyes to his brother and father.

He really did wanted to spend more time with Mizu as well as getting to know the rest of her family, imagining all the fun conversations they could have as they Sukiyaki. His honey brown-haired friend literally begged his foster father to just enjoy Sukiyaki regardless of the bad day they both had and the navy-haired owed her that much.

Moreover, he could tell that Mizu's family seemed like a very friendly bunch of people just from the way they acted and he knew just how worried they were from the way they express their relief upon seeing the honey-brown haired girl. Rin has a surprisingly good eye for detail since he could see the stiffness in their stance went away after finding out that Mizu is relatively well and unharmed.

However, the situation around his new friend begs some very important questions that has been buzzing around in his mind since Rin met her the second time at the playground.

How did Mizu ended up in the monastery? Wasn't she supposed to be back at her home already? Did something bad happened to her while he was busy and was too caught up about his own problems that that he didn't show that much concern about her even though she's quite obviously worried for his own sake?

How can he be such a horrible friend to her, after all she did for him?

Immense guilt gnawed at his heart.

Shiro's ruby eyes blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrow when he noticed his elder son's face expression twisted to that of one that was wholly regretful and he has no doubts about the reason why. He was just a bit shocked that Rin's affection for his new friend went a far bit deeper than he imagined it to be and has this brief moment of wonder if his son has finally found someone to settle down with.

Of course, it would be unrealistic of him to assume so regarding Rin despite his own perv- _ahem…_ ideas of romance that his mind sometimes came up with. His elder son is still young and combined with his unique heritage that could alter his life forever if- _no, when_ he founds out, romantic love is only an additional benefit when what his son truly needs is companionship. True friends.

However, considering the revelation he had from receiving the blessed waters of heaven by none other than Mizu Sugori herself, Shiro has this suspicion that the honey brown-haired girl is not what she said to be and she doesn't even realises the implications of her own secret herself. However, this was not the time to think about that.

Mentally shaking his head to focus back on the present, Shiro glanced sympathetically at his elder son.

"You feel guilty, don't you?" He says, not a question but a statement.

Rin glanced at his father in surprise while Yukio looked curious.

The priest explained further, "Someone whom you just befriended for two hours at most was willing to beg for your right to eat even though it shouldn't be her business to do so, am I right?"

The navy-haired teenager looked away in shame upon hearing that. His adopted father was way too intuitive about him, especially when he was raised by the head priest himself.

"I really wanted to eat the Sukiyaki with her together…" Rin lamented softly.

Shiro grinned sadly at this, "Well, we can invite her for a meal the next time she comes. Don't put your friend's efforts to waste. Now, go and enjoy your Sukiyaki with your brother."

"Sure, old man…" Rin replied with a tired sigh.

"Come on, Rin." Yukio says as he led his rather depressed brother enter the door into the monastery building.

When the Okumura twins went inside, Shiro sighed in grief as he looked up quietly at the starlit night sky.

"Rin… Yukio… For whatever happen that God dictates after this, may His angel take care of you. I can't expect your forgiveness but… _I'm sorry_."

* * *

"So they your new friends?" Nina asked curiously.

After everyone settled in the family car which is now being driven by Reiki as it moves across the traffic, Mizu blinked in surprise at the unexpected question before realizing that none of her family members have been properly introduced to both Rin and Yukio. It may have been rude but granted, they were in a hurry to go home and her family would probably deem the 'let's interrogate Mizu on what the hell happened' as the top priority at the moment over introductions between the other family. Now that Mizu thought about it, she hoped that the Okumura brothers would not feel insulted at being ignored by her family.

Her bubblegum pink eyes filled with slight worry as she briefly glances at her mother seating at the shotgun before moving on to her father driving at the wheel. Rin's temper tantrum was quite infamous back at her childhood kindergarten that she used to attend. Although her parents never outright scorned her friend's name unlike the other adults (as far as she knows), she always noticed a mixture of pity and disappointment in their tone whenever she overheard them whispering about Rin being one of the primary factors in considering her to be home-schooled.

Of course, they were wrong. While Rin did frighten her a lot back in the past, he wasn't the reason why Mizu has to be home-schooled but what that reason was was a story for another time.

What matters is that even if it has been years since she last seen Rin before actually meeting him today and that her parents may or may not have forgotten about the supposed 'Demon Child', she was still worried about their reactions to him. As for Nina, she was still a toddler back then and by the time she was mature enough to understand, she never heard of him. Mizu sincerely hoped that her younger sister is much more open-minded about Rin, at least.

The honey brown-haired girl gulped nervously as she fiddled her hands much to Nina's confusion, "Well yeah, they are... Their names are Rin and Yukio Okumura. They're fraternal twin brothers."

Nina has her mouth formed a small 'O' shape in response before jerking in shock when she hears her mother exclaimed, "Excuse me!?"

Reiki continued to drive silently but Mizu noticed the rigid muscles in her father's shoulders and that unnerves her deeply, both her parents' reactions. She had thought that her parents would already forget about Rin but apparently, she was wrong.

"Ri-Rin and Yukio Okumura," Mizu stuttered a bit when she saw a dark expression shadowing her mother's face as Saya chose to face behind to look at her.

"Rin Okumura?" Saya spoke tersely, her strict brown eyes staring accusingly at Mizu's nervous pink eyes.

Reiki remained as silent as ever but even both Sugori sisters could see a raging blizzard that chilled their spines, which is even worse then their mother's fiery temper.

The honey brunette bit her lips to prevent a swear from coming out while her sister looked extremely confused at their parents' reactions that were incited just by the mention of Mizu's new friend.

"Mom, I don't see what's wrong with Mizu's friend. He seems like a nice guy to me, minus the ears and teeth." Nina questioned, frowning in confusion.

"That's precisely why I am worried! That boy may look normal to you but he's not hu-"

"Mom, just stop!" Mizu fiercely interrupted, tired of all the abuse that was about to hurled at her friend even if he wasn't here to begin with, "Rin isn't like that! Why are you saying this!"

The honey-brown haired girl could not believe this was happening. Her mother should be more understanding about this! Even her father's silence spoke a thousand words in which none of them conveyed the fact that he was on her side. She was glad though, that her sister Nina isn't outright hostile towards Rin. If anything, she looked horribly confused by all this.

Mizu's retaliation only made her mother even angrier as Saya gritted her teeth, "Listen to me properly, _Mizu Sugori_. You're forbidden from ever talking with him again!"

Nina gasped in shocked horror at her mother's declaration while her elder sister became very incensed, her cheeks aflame in scarlet red hue.

"What the hell, mom!? What's your problem with Rin!? He's not a de-"

 _"Mizu, enough."_

Reiki's frigid voice effectively silenced the whole car so much that his wife immediately turned placid with distress and Mizu was gaping like a fish at her father's interruption though granted, she pretty much did the same thing to her mother beforehand. Nina shuddered at the tense atmosphere, her auburn orbs glancing around the car nervously. Everyone should be happy that her big sister is alive and safe. This was not suppose to happen.

"But Dad-"

Reiki swiftly interrupted Mizu's protest, "No, Mizu. We will not let you be involved with Rin Okumura ever again. End of discussion."

Gritting her teeth furiously, Mizu then let off a sigh of frustration. She peered her bubblegum pink eyes to the car side window with her cheek leaning on her right palm, a severe frown on her face as she scrutinized the environment outside the car while taking in deep and calming breaths to soothe the flood of disappointment brimming in her heart. Mizu expected better of her parents to at least understand in this situation and yet... Witnessing their vehement opposition towards her friendship with Rin has let her down. Hard.

Her mother and sister remained silent as far as Mizu could hear without looking at them but she could feel Nina's concerned grip onto her left arm which squeezed occasionally, probably as an act of comfort for elder sister. Mizu doesn't really mind the physical though, and let Nina do her thing. At the very least least, she has the best and supportive little sister she ever had at her side.

"Mizu..." Saya said softly with a tinge of remorse, but Mizu gave no indication she was listening, "I am sorry for how I said to you. I should've I have used kinder words but please... Trust us. That boy, Rin Okumura... He is not someone you should be involved with."

"She's right, Mizu." Reiki spoke up once more, his voice no longer frosty but still stern, "I know we reacted the wrong way but please, trust us on this. Rin Okumura is bad news."

"You guys don't seem to have a problem with him when we actually meet him in person." Mizu finally retorted, her tone biting.

"It has been a long time since your mother and I last saw him but we did not know who his father truly was. What we discovered... It's best you don't know." Her father replied in worry.

Mizu was literally shaking in fury. First, her parents treated Rin like a monster and now they decided to insult Father Fujimoto?

What the hell.

How much further would this conversation take before they move on to Yukio, then? Say that he too is a dangerous person?

It was Nina who questioned this, "But what's so bad about them?"

"The less you know, the better; sweetheart." Her mother replied back before gasping in shock as she suddenly remembered something, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry everyone!"

Mizu's only reaction was to tilt her head in interest at her mother's direction while Nina was taken aback, widening her brown eyes in surprise.

Reiki blinked his chocolate orbs, his incredulous eyes still focused on the road, "What do you mean?"

"There's no dinner tonight!" Saya exclaimed in despair.

Mizu's stomach immediately growled upon this as her bubblegum pink eyes widened in realization, remembering the grocery bags that she left behind in some random corner of the city because she was more worried about running away from a certain Demon King that was about to murder her. She could distinctly hear her sister made a scandalized cry of _'what!?'_ while her father paled considerably at the thought of not eating dinner. It was a wonder how such a serious topic shifted to a different one so fast, changing the mood of the atmosphere. Worse yet, that only serves to make Mizu feel even more moodier now that she has to face the prospect of sleeping in the night with an empty stomach.

Funny how half an hour ago, it was Rin who was about to suffer the same fate before Mizu rescued him from having painful hunger pangs throughout the night. Is this karma for helping out a friend?

If there's one emotion she's incapable of feeling, it's envy. Rosy lips forming a bittersweet smile, the thought of making someone else happy made her happy as well. Knowing that her friend got to enjoy a fulfilling meal thanks to her actions, the only negative feeling she has is the disappointment over the fact that she couldn't eat the Sukiyaki with him. Mizu also thought back to the time she helped out with Yui's problems with the goblins with a feeling of joy. Soon enough, a maelstrom of thoughts and feelings rages in her mind over the recent events.

Although, one particular thought stands out to her.

 _Yui has always been a scatter-brained child. Tripping, falling down stairs… She's never without flesh wounds." Yui's father spoke, his tone somber._

 _"You're wrong." Rin disagreed, his tone firm, "It's not that she's scatter-brained. She's being picked on!"_

Y _ukio sharply inhaled and Shiro exclaimed, his red eyes concerned, "You saw this happened!?"_

 _Rin move his hands around to emphasize his description of the bully, "He's short and with a face that looks kind of like a monkey."_

 _Yui pleaded, "I wasn't being bullied by humans from my school. It's the evil fairies!"_

 _Mizu explained sadly,"Because my younger sister used to have the same problem as yours. Nina always complained that she was bullied by invisible spirits whenever she goes."_

 _'Invisible spirits... Evil Fairies... Rin...'_

 _Rin looks taken aback, "I don't know. It was someone I never seen before."_

Mizu covered her mouth in shock and horror. She finally found her answer... And she absolutely dreaded it. It was pretty clear from the get go that Rin does not seem to be the type to believe in the supernatural despite being raised in a religious background.

So what if he only discovered it this recently... What if... What if...

What if he's just like her and Nina? But less experienced?

 _Rin faced his younger brother angrily, his frustrated scowl eminent as he snapped back, "Even if I could explain, there are things you just can't **understand**!"_

Although her theory is far-fetched as she's only grasping from what limited information she has, he must've met have Yui and the jerkass Goblin that was tormenting the poor girl at the supermarket. Being the altruistic person he was, he must've somehow got into conflict with the Goblin and got fired for it...

 _Mizu wondered just what in the world did her friend do to get himself an expensive bill regarding extensive property **damage**._

 _Rin sighed tiredly as he elaborated, "She said she couldn't have a violent thug like me working in her store."_

What if Rin just acquired his Sight and reality ensured that he paid the price for it? For stopping a malevolent being that no one else but he and Yui could see.

There's also the fact that Rin, as far as she knows, is not the type to let others know about his problems easily even when there are people who could help him with his Sight problems like Father Fujimoto until it's too late. Withholding that kind of knowledge while not confiding in his loved ones and letting himself suffer for it is like waiting for a ticking time bomb to explode, a multitude of consequences that Mizu doesn't even want to imagine.

The honey brown-haired girl herself struggled _a lot_ in the past while dealing with supernatural and nearly have many mental breakdowns from it. She only succeeded because her family were there for her. It helps that Nina was also in the same boat as well, knowing that she won't feel that alienated from others since her sister can understand her problems just as much.

If Rin decides to handle his Sight problems alone without telling his father or brother...

It was at that moment Mizu was glad that there's not much stuff in her stomach because she felt like retching out her horror and she rather not do it inside the car. She has this unexplained feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something really, really bad will happen. Her mind, heart and gut are all in agreement.

And with her parents forbidding her from being friends to Rin for unknown reasons...

Mizu can never shake off the feeling that it was her fault that she brought this misfortune onto Rin. Onto his family.

Fear for her friend's sake embedded itself deeply within her aching and guilt-ridden heart. Mizu could never help him, not while she's in this complicated situation and she hates it.

She hates ignoring her friend even when it wasn't her own choice.

She hates being a horrible friend who won't be there by his side no matter what choice has.

She hates the fact that she won't be there to help him.

Clutching her Camera Obscura nervously, Mizu frowned with worry as she can't help but feel utter despair filling her from the inside. She doesn't know why... Why all these negative emotions she has flooding inside of her all points to the fact that something bad-no, _tragic_ is going to happen to Rin and his family.

And there's nothing Mizu could do to help stop it.

* * *

 _The next day, or to be more accurate, the wee early morning of the next, next day..._

"It's right, isn't it?" Rin growled in a low tone, his expression dark, "What you're saying is that everything will be fine as long as I'm history?"

"No, Rin! It is not like that!" Shiro replied in shock.

The entirety of the monastery's main prayer hall has been reduced to nothing but rubble everywhere, with many injured priests tending to one another. Apparently, the Demon King of Rot might've dish out his ferocious temper and his Rot minions onto Rin and Yukio's home with catastrophic results. Fortunately, his failed to capture his target. Unfortunately, Rin knew who the target is all too well and the revelation of the fact that he's the biological son of the Lord of Gehenna, the devil in so many holy books, doesn't help matters.

For as long as he knew, Rin had to always endure the fact that he's _different_. Different from all the other people of his age for no unexplained reason whatsoever. The most he got was that he's a _demon,_ a vile creature of pure evil that destroys anything in his way. To be called one not just by other children, but even by adults pulverized his heart. The fact that he used to have such a temper back then (mostly, the fault of his childhood bullies) did not help at all.

He always denied to himself that he's not a demon. That instead, he is a human being; a wholesomely good person.

Being told by the man he admired the most (even if he doesn't admit it) that he was truly a demon, half-demon to be technical, from the very beginning has made cracks on his mental walls. Very, very big cracks that are on the verge of collapse.

"Fine, I'll be happy to go. You'll feel a lot better if I'm dead anyway." The navy-haired half-demon retorted bitterly before walking away to the nearest door.

"Rin, stop!" Shiro ran after his son, grabbing his shoulder but Rin wasn't having it.

"Let go!" Rin vehemently replied, shaking off his father's hand as he stared back hard at Shiro; his azure orbs burning in anger and betrayal.

"You're the one who wants to take me out of here. You don't have to tell me that I am the screwed up son." He spat out to his foster father.

His navy bangs shadowed his blue eyes as he looked to the ground, clenching his fists, "Actually, we're not even related so I'm the screwed up stranger, right?"

"Stop it, Rin!" Shiro said, his tone both affronted and stricken.

"Come on! Why don't you admit?" Rin egged on, his emotions spirally out of control, "You're just sick and tired of pretending to be my family!"

Rin's expression grew darker as his tone become both accusing and hysterical, "Or is it against your religious duties to admit anyway!? Or wait! Maybe you want to play one last time to play the perfect dad!?"

Shiro grimaced as his son kept ranting, "Give me a break! You're not my father! You're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you act like my father ever again!"

 _ ***SLAP***_

The resounding noise of the slap on Rin's face has the other priests looking up in shock at the personal scene between father and son.

Letting off a pained sigh, Shiro told his son, "It's almost morning soon. Hurry, go get your things."

Momentarily frozen from the shock that Shiro has slapped him in the face, a glowing crimson bruise on his left cheek, the half-demon boy gritted his teeth and grunted in acceptance before slowly walking away with dejected slump on his back. His bright blue eyes are now shadowed in an inferno of emotions.

Shiro glanced briefly at his right hand, the one that he used to slap his son. There was a noticeable red mark on it, showing just how much strength he put in to bring Rin back to his senses. His expression etched in deep thought, Shiro did not realized that he let his guard down until it was too late.

Screaming in pain, he fell to his knees as he groaned at the demonic assault on his mind and body. And he knows very well who the demon was.

"N-no... It can't be..."

Rin turned around, staring in shock and confusion as the other priests immediately tried to tend to his aid.

"Father Fujimoto!"

"N-no! Stay away!" Shiro warned them back, and they listened, "Don't come another step closer!"

All the lamps that kept the main prayer hall lit become shatter shattered by an unknown force, blanketing the room deep in darkness.

"Wha-what's going on?" Rin said, too confused by the turn of events.

A deep, haunting laugh emanated from Shiro's mouth, which alarm Rin and the others considerably as the echo-like voice sounded absolutely nothing like his father.

 _ **"At long last, his body is now my own!"**_ The Not-Shiro exclaimed in pure exhilaration.

"Old man!?" Rin called out in pure worry, running over to him despite the other priests warnings not to get closer.

The Not-Shiro turned his head at his head at Rin before grinning, baring all of his teeth that are now completely fanged and much sharper then Rin's own fanged teeth.

 _ **"Well, we finally meet at long last my long-lost son!"**_ The Not-Shiro proclaimed before bursting into azure blue flames, laughing manically as his forked tongue lashed out.

Rin used his arm to cover himself from getting burnt by the blue blaze, his face morphed into that of pure fear as he stared on in shock, "Wha-what the hell is wrong with you, old man!?"

One of the priests cried out, "He's been possessed! Satan has taken over his body!"

Rin's own blue eyes dilated as they stared face to face with the slit, demonic red eyes of Satan that were full of red veins. His birth father.

 _ **"He's right! I am your true father, the ruler of Gehenna! But you can call me PAPA if you want! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Father Fujimoto!" One of the priests cried out as they all ran towards him, all with complete intentions to restrain him.

Satan gave them all a one-eyed glare and roared, _**"SHUT UP!"**_

Many of the priests bursts into blue flames, all howling in pain as their flesh slowly blackens from the burning heat.

"NO! STOP IT!" The half-demon protested in horror.

Blood starts to trickle down from Shiro's eyes and nose, his ears elongated to much longer length then Rin's as Satan mockingly proclaimed at the other priests, _**"Don't you dare intrude on our touching reunion!"**_

The Lord of the Demons then stared at Shiro's hands, which transformed into vulture-like talons as a result of Satan's influence. After a momentary thought, he decides on an action that this author would not want to describe out of pure disgust.

Rin closed his eyes as he could hear the sickening crunched of flesh being ripped apart before opening them again to see Not-Shiro's blood dripping to floor, filling every part of the empty spots. The navy-haired boy could only stare, frozen by fear.

 ** _"You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah and so whoever I possessed is doomed not to last long! Just like this man's body! Just like your mother, my son!"_**

The hellion blood that was spilled on the wooden floor began to transform into a black space, enveloping the whole area that was tainted by Satan's blood. Rin yelped and fell on his back as he witnessed the black space starts to bubble demonic miasma, disturbing face expressions and blinking eyeballs appearing on each bubble while metallic structures forming into what looks like to be a gateway.

"What the hell is that!" Rin shouted.

Satan turned to Rin's direction and proceeded to walk towards him, grinning a maniacal smile, _**"The Gehenna Gate. The link between Assiah and Gehenna. The one transportation that will bring you there. "**_

Scurrying back like a cornered animal, Rin shouted in terror, "NO! STOP...STAY AWAY!"

The half-demon's own blue flames ignited within himself, though the warmth that it provided to his body was not enough to sway the intense feeling horror overwhelming his mind. Satan stood still upon witnessing Rin's fire that was identical to his own flame, before amusement filled his bloodstained face and broke out in fit of maniacal laughter once more.

The Demon Lord then smiled mockingly as he grabbed for Rin's hoodie, dragging across the floor, _**"What was that suppose to be? Did you piss your pants or something? Truly pathetic!"**_

"NO! I'm not a DEMON! I'm HUMAN!" Rin cried out feebly before being stunned silence when he saw his own reflection on the shattered glass shards. Though not as pronounced, there are as many sharp fangs in his mouth as there are human teeth and red veins, while not as extreme as Not-Shiro, were popping out rather noticeably. The revelation that he truly is a demon (half-demon technically, but still) has burned his hopes, literally.

 _ **"The blood that flows in your veins belonged to Gehenna, not Assiah. Accept your fate, son!"**_

Tossing the half-demon into a pool of bubbling miasma, Rin yelped as he felt his whole body being enveloped by the demonic substance.

Satan laughed crazily, "Splendid! Truly splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my son!"

Tears began to pool in Rin's terror-stricken blue eyes as he desperately struggled to get out of the Gehenna Gate.

"SOMEBODY! ANYONE! HELP ME!" He cried out in despair.

 _ **"Happy birthday, my beloved son! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _'No... It's not over yet.'_

The Not-Shiro froze in shock, not expecting resistance from the man whose body he took over. Soon, his right eye was no longer possessed; retaining the familiar crimson ruby orb that belonged to Shiro Fujimoto. Using his right hand, he quickly rummage through his inner coat pocket before taking out an object.

That object is revealed to be none other then the same plastic bottle that Mizu gifted to Shiro, the one that was fill with the blessed waters of Heaven. The golden radiance of the angelic water contrasted sharply from the blueish incandescence of the demonic fire. How Satan did not realize he has one of the most effective demon repellent in his host's clothing, he will never know.

 _ **"NO! THIS IS-"**_

"Rin, listen to me!" Shiro's voice suddenly shouted. Said half-demon looked up in shock, who mutely noted the glowing bottle gripped by Shiro's hand.

 _ **"NO! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU-"**_

The voice switched back to Shiro's, whose right eye began to tear up, "There's not much time but I will say this!"

 _ **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP-"**_

Shiro wretches back the control of his voice and brought up the bottle close to his mouth, using his fanged teeth to rip off the cap, "I will always love you, Rin! You and Yukio both!"

The dam broke for Rin, "D-dad, I-"

 _ **"CURSE YOU, TENSHI!"**_

"May the Angel Of Cherishment be there by your side!"

Shiro then forcefully gulped the holy water down his mouth-

* * *

Mizu screamed loudly, clutching her head tightly as she twist and rolled her body on her bed.

"Oh my god! Sis!?"

"Mizu! What's wrong!?"

The door to Mizu's bedroom burst open, revealing two alarmed Sugori women still in their pajamas and nightgown respectively, ran up to the disturbed honey-brown haired girl and gasped. Both Nina and her mother, Saya watched awe-struck as Mizu's body was enveloped in gold glow; moist and luminescent droplets clinging to her skin which the process ends up soaking the bed sheets.

Saya watched wide-eyed for a moment before her eyes become filled with determination, "It's time."

"Time? Time for what!?" Nina asked hysterically, wondering why all of all things her mother would say while her sister was trashing about on her bed.

"Nina, find a towel and try to calm Mizu while drying her. I will call you father, first." Saya ordered with such a commanding tone that Nina find it hard to refuse.

While her daughter ran to the bathroom where the towels were, Saya quickly ran to the living room and quickly typed in her husband's contact number on the home phone. After a few rings, he finally pick it up.

"Saya? What's the matter?"

"It's Mizu, Reiki! It's starting!"

"What!?"

Unbeknownst to Saya who was more focused on telling her husband, a butterfly flew through the window and landed on the television set. If one looks carefully at the butterfly, it is easy to tell that the winged insect wasn't healthy as there are fungal black mold all over it. Soon, the butterfly could not hold on and collapsed, it's wings limp. Them, it quickly decomposed into a sludge of blackened liquid fungus; covering the TV set from head to toe.

"-okay, Saya. I'll call Eunice and Zephyr."

"Okay, thank goodness. I'll help Nina tend to Mizu right now."

"Good, do that. Be safe, Saya."

"Noted, Reiki. I love you."

"I love you too."

Disconnecting the call, Saya sighed and was about to go back to Mizu's room when she suddenly stood still.

Something grabbed her wrist.

Cautiously aiming her line sight to whoever was holding her hand, Saya's breath shuddered upon seeing the entity.

A trail of fungal slime coming from the covered TV that was left behind by an eerily smiling teenage girl covered from head to toe with blackened fungus. The female ghost of a school girl, who was the same age as Mizu, gripped tighter on Saya's wrist, the Shadow Fungus beginning to spread and infecting her skin.

 _ **"Where is the Tenshi?"**_ The female asked with a wide smile.

* * *

Mizu opened her eyes, rising up suddenly as she saw her younger sister yelped in shock and fell on her back.

"Sis! Are you okay!?" Nina asked worriedly, eyeing her strangely.

"I-I'm fine, Nina," Mizu groaned, briefly wondering why she felt like she had just dunk into a pool of water while being drunk.

The headache she felt was so intense that she thought her head was about to split into two. Not to mention, the sickening feeling of pain-

Pain.

Someone is suffering from pain.

Someone close to her is in utter pain.

Soon enough, Mizu's mind became crystal clear and the urgency to help become overwhelming. Incidentally, she didn't realize the fact that she's wet and glowing.

"Nina, I have to go!" Mizu exclaimed suddenly, shocking her sister as she jumped out of bed.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" The black-haired girl stuttered in surprise.

"I don't know! I just had this urge to help someone. This person could be suffer-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Mizu and Nina widened their eyes in shock upon hearing their mother screaming from the living room. When Mizu made a quick grab for her Camera Obscura, she noticed that the tubular filament was shining a deep, crimson red and feared the worse. The Sugori sisters ran out of the room and straight through the hallway. When they arrive at the living room, getting off caught by what they've seen was an understatement.

"Mom!? What's-OH MY GOD!"

Despite being mentally scarred by the sight, both sisters could not ignore seeing Saya's unconscious body being literally dragged by sentient sludge tentacles into a pile of fungal mass that was enveloping a large portion of the room. There was also another occupant in the room; a teenage girl of Mizu's age completely drenched in black fungal liquid, who was staring at the sisters with maniacal gleam in her obsidian orbs.

 _ **"TENSHI...?TENSHI...?! TENSHI!"**_

Mizu could hear her younger sister breathing erratically in abject terror beside her, whose grip on her hand became very tight. The honey-brown haired girl squeezed Nina's hand back in act of comfort as her bubblegum pink eyes narrowed in determination. It felt strange, at least for Mizu. She should have felt fear at the sight of a bloodthirsty demon that would definitely try and murder the two of them. But instead, she felt concern for her family and righteous fury at the damned demon girl. Whether the anger came from witnessing her mother being kidnapped (and potentially being dead, though she does not consider it) or seeing her sister extremely horrified, she does not know.

But Mizu does know is that she has to bring Nina to safety.

And that would mean distracting the demon.

"Nina," She whispered to her sister, who immediately listened attentively, "On the count of three, you must run to the exit."

The fungal demoness took a step closer to the two sisters.

"What!? No, I can't-"

"Not buts. Just do it, please."

She took another step.

"I-I..."

"One."

The demonic girl began to laugh as she raised her right arm, her appendage slowing mutating.

"Two."

Her arm has completely converted into a monstrous beast-like claw.

"Mi-!"

The demon pounced at them.

"Three!"

Mizu immediately brought up her camera, swiftly manipulating the aim of the camera so as to make the demon girl be within the sight of the viewfinder. It was a risky gamble, yes but the shots taken are the most effective in exorcising demons when they are very close to camera and the fact that she could also create numerous shots with it.

She dubbed it thee, 'Fatal Frame'. It rhymes.

The demon girl screeched pain and Mizu took three more shots of pictures at her, forcefully pushing the spirit to the corner of the room. Nina, Mizu praise her common sense, made a break for the exit door but not before hesitating at the doorway; looking over her shoulder to see her big sister in worry.

Mizu exclaimed, "I'm fine! Just find help!"

Nina reluctantly nodded, her brown eyes tearful, "Okay, but don't die on me sis!"

Then right there, she ran out of the flat.

Mizu's attention was then brought back to the demon girl, who growled hatefully at her.

 _ **"I found you. Now, you are mine."**_

Raising her Camera Obscura, she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

She's not going to run away.

She's going to fight. For her loved ones.

"Just try and take me, bitch."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I want to say sorry for how long it took to write this up. Expect irregular updates from now on, maybe even months from now since RL is kicking my butt right now.

Some of the scenes of copied from the anime though some plot twists are added in thanks to Mizu's presence.

So... For plot development, let's just say the next two to three arcs would be focused on both Mizu's origins and the canon plot line leading up to Rin's reveal as the son of Satan. The camera's origins, however, would be explored quite late in the story. So expect the Camera Obscura to be just Mizu's signature weapon for now.

As for Mizu, well... Things are already intriguing around her. Some of you savvy readers might already theorize what she is based on the clues spread all over this chapter, some subtle and some obvious. If you haven't, the next chapter would explain more clearly. Hopefully, Mizu doesn't seem like too much of a Mary Sue.

Anyway, thanks for reading and read/watch Blue Exorcist manga/anime!

See yah!


End file.
